I Walk Alone
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Cubic Zirconia was never popular with the other younglings after being born into the decepticons, but what happens when she's the only one that can save them all in this war? RatchetxOC COMPLETE!
1. The Arrival

IWalkAlone

Chapter One:

Arrival

The rain was cold and the small stream she landed in wasn't helping any. She wanted her daddy; he would take care of Mommy and make everything ok again. Megatron had ordered the destruction of all femme bots and sparklings, Decepticon and autobus. They had separated her and her mother from her father so he wouldn't try to top them. They had managed to escape and came to earth even though the mother was horribly wounded and dying, she used the last of her strength to take her daughter somewhere she knew would be safe. She didn't last long at all after they had landed. The sparkling curled up against her body. She was barely alive. Every now and then she would whisper to the baby bot through their bond in an attempt to comfort her.

"Everything will be ok, love." Her optics faded out once again and a voice was heard soon after.

"The signal came from over here, bu- Hey! It's gone!"

The sparkling cuddled closer against her mother's body upon seeing a team of mechs coming over the hill. The smaller mech noticed them first, "Optimus! There!"

The others stayed back while Optimus Prime stepped closer to the purple sparkling, slowly. He didn't want to scare her; he could only imagine what she had been through, seeing how terrified she already was. He watched as the tiny bot cuddled against her mother, looking up at him with fear in her optics. He kneeled down to get closer, "Hey...are you alright, little one?"

His question went unanswered as she took off down the stream and into a small cave-like opening at the very bottom. He jumped down in front of it, trapping the little femme inside. She was just out of his reach.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She still didn't come, "I'm here to help you. You can trust me."

Prime held his hand out once more, gently and she crawled forward to poke at it and make sure he wasn't going to hurt her. Eventually, she crawled up in his big hand and he stood up. He turned to see Ratchet holding the femme in his arms, bridal style. "Prime, the femme is barely alive. It was her distress call we picked up. But...I'm afraid I cannot save her..."

Optimus looked at the shivering figure in his palm, "Is that your mother, little one?"

She nodded.

The femme was a dark purple color with shimmering, tubular crin type material streaming in strands from the top of her head in a sort of ponytail effect, blowing in the breeze that seemed to get colder as her spark faded into nothing. He spotted the Decepticon symbol on her chest plate, "Who did this?"

"Mega...tron."

Jazz's optics widen, "What?! What'd you do to piss him off?!"

"He ordered for all femme's and younglings to be terminated..."

Prime's anger for his brother only deepened upon hearing her words, "That happened a long while back..."

"He decided to kill of the Decepticon femmes recently to make sure the Autobots had no way to reproduce. He found a way to make sparklings through test tubes of sorts. They...thought they had killed me...I managed to...get here...without them noticing." She raised her quivering hand to her sparkling and stroked her fingers against the tiny cheeks, "I love you..."

Her ruby optics dimmed and she went offline.

The team carried the two back to the base. Elita was the first to see Prime enter, "Optimus! Thank Primus you're-" She stopped talking after seeing the site before her, "What happened?!"

"Megatron happened..."

Her optics went to the sparkling in his giant palm. She reached out and pulled the baby bot close to her chest, comfortingly, "Optimus, this sparkling is a Decepticon..."

"Yes, I know. But I sense no evil within her." Optimus looked down at the sparkling against his lover's chest, "What's your name, little one?"

The little bot shuddered before she spoke, "Cubic Zirconia..."

Optimus traced a finger across her cheek, "Welcome to the autobots, Zirconia."


	2. Best Friends

IWalkAlone

Chapter Two:

Best Friends

Hearing the others return, a sparkling wandered in to see Optimus and Elita... Wait a minute! There was another there, a sparkling like her. She walked over looking up, her head tilted to the side curiously. Her body was mostly silver, a few streaks of pale blue here and there.

"Hello?" She asked staring at the new sparkling in Elita's hold. The other baby bot in Elita's arms was silent. She didn't know anybody and even as young as she was she knew no one would accept her after being born into the Decepticons. She looked down at the other sparkling with energon tears flowing down her metal cheeks. Cubic Zirconia sniffled but couldn't speak because of her sobbing. The other sparkling frowned and climbed over to Elita, "Why are you crying?" she asked sitting beside her. Prime said softly, "Moon, I do not think now is a good time to be asking her questions."

"Oh..." The little bot pouted for a moment, but only for a moment as she shook her head and smiled offering her hand to the crying girl beside her, "I am Moonstorm. What's your name?"

The other managed to calm her sobbing and took Moonstorm's hand, "Cubic Zirconia..."

She smiled more and hugged 'Cu-zee' as she would come to call her, "Hello, Cubic Zirconia!" She grabbed her hand and looked to Elita, "Let us down!" She wished to take her new friend around the base. Elita gave Optimus a look and he nodded. After the two were let down, Moonstorm gently took Cubic Zirconia's hand and began to give her a tour of the base. The little femme didn't stop her excited chatter as she explained what this room or that was used for, where they could go and not, what they could do and so on.

Going just outside the door they found Chromia, who raised an optic ridge asking, "You aren't talking her audio receptors off are you Moon?"

A shy, "Noo..." was the reply she received.

"Remember she has been through a lot so don't drag her all over, alright?"

"Okay!" At that Moon dragged Zirconia back inside to go see Ratchet, the old mech was always in a good mood to see other, less you had taken one of his tools. Then you were in for it. The little purple bot just silently followed, tears still in her optics. She felt comfortable around this Autobot. They weren't so bad after all, nothing like the Decepticons. The Decepticon sparklings and younglings were into violence, even at their young ages. She always had to look over her shoulder but here, she felt safe.

She was taken from her thoughts when they arrived at a huge door. Cubic Zirconia automatically cuddled against Moonstorm, somewhat scared from not knowing what was behind it. She giggled and assured her, "Don't worry, Ratchet is nice."  
She reached up and banged on the door, rather hard, her small fist could always be heard over whatever he was doing. Probably toying with some human scrap of technology. When they walked in they saw him at a computer. Moonstorm would visit him around this time daily so he didn't need to turn and look to see who it was. Ratchet finished typing and turned around, recognizing the sparkling hiding behind Moonstorm. He looked over to the table to where her mother's dead body lay underneath a silk blanket. He kneeled down to the two, "No surprise Moonstorm is your first friend."

"I think she's broken! She won't stop crying!"

He smiled softly and said to Moon, "She isn't broken, just a little sad. She has been through a lot. She shall be better soon."

Moonstorm nodded, "Okay."

The mech stood and motioned them from the room, not wishing to keep the sparkling in the same room as her offlined mother.

"Are you hungry?" He asked them as they wandered down the hall. Cubic Zirconia stayed behind, unnoticed by the others. She stood beside the berth her mother's body was on. Eventually, she crawled up and pulled the sheet off. Not understanding she snuggled in her mother's limp arm, laying her head on her shoulder.

About halfway down the hall they paused, "Where'd she go?" Looking back the way they came, Ratchet frowned slightly. Moonstorm ran back and climbed upafter her, "Cu-zee?"

"Mommy won't wake up..."

Moon Storm looked over the femme in front of her and noticed the Decepticon symbol. That means Cubic Zirconia came from the Decepticons, but she didn't care. She held out her hand to the other sparkling, "its ok, once you get to know everyone here, you'll be much happier! You'll see!"

"...Happy?"

"Yeah! Happy!"

"W-what's that mean?"

Moonstorm stopped, "Happy...means...you're..." She couldn't imagine living in a place and not knowing what happiness was, "Don't worry, Cu-zee! We'll show you what happiness is!"


	3. Sadness

**I****W****a****l****k****A****l****o****n****e**

Chapter Three:

Sadness

Cubiczirconia winced as one of the other younglings threw something at her, hitting her in the head. She had been tormented by the other younglings ever since they discovered her past. Moonstorm was the only one that had anything to do with her. She ran up to Cubiczirconia and put an arm around her, shielding her from the others. They had both grown up so much, their age was equal to teenagers of around 18-19. Cubiczirconia now had the same purple armor with shimmering blue designs here and there with cyberlocks to match, like her mothers only hers were on the sides of her helmet creating a look similar to a human female with pigtails. She stood out big time, the others made fun of her, at first because of her colors and the way she looked. She wanted to be more like her best friend, Moonstorm. She was gorgeous, popular, everyone loved her.

Moonstorm cast a harsh glare at the others, her usually gentle optics gaining a fierce spark. She lead Cu-zee away from them, one arm draped over her back as the other held her hand. She had been told several times, save her colors, she looked like a young Chromia. She had a broad build, and curves, made for fighting and carrying weapons. She had no problem fighting, she just would rather not, "Come on, they aren't worth the energon it would take to kick their afts..."

"I don't think they'll ever accept me..."

"So what? Thats thier problem, missing out on knowing you." She smiled and turned around to stick her glossal out at them. "Besides, if they aren't smart enough to not judge people on their pasts, then they should just rust in the rain. People change daily they are just to short of circuts to realize that."

Zirconia just looked down as they walked away from everyone else. halfway down the hallway Chromia called out to Moonstorm, "I need help fixing the rocket launcher! Would you help me?"

"Sure thing!" She turned to the other, "Don't let them put you down, ok? They're totally not worth it. I'll meet you in our room later!"

She gave Cu-zee a hug and ran off. Zirconia just walked up some steps leading to another random hallway. She thought she was alone, 'I wonder what Ratchet's up to? He wasn't in the medbay yesterday or today-'

Click

She turned around upon hearing the sound but saw nothing. Why did she turn back around? Three femme and four mech younglings had followed her up the stairs and attacked her with some sort of liquid coming from rectangular shapped bottles. She managed to push her way through and run to the other end of the hallway. Once at the end she turned and ran into the medbay, the closest room she could find. She knew they wouldn't come in here, they were afraid of Ratchet for some reason, even though he wasn't around. Maybe she could have some peace and quiet in here. She stumbled over to an empty corner and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her right cheek on her knees. She tried not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears that automatically came out. Just as she settled into her corner the connector door leading to Ratchet's office opened. The medic wandered in looking over a clipboard's papers. Pausing in his vourney across the room he looked around, having seen the trail of liquid that had mysteriously appeared in the few minutes he had been gone. His optics fell to the far corner where Zirconia huddled. Setting aside the clipboard he made his way over and crouched in front of her. He made a face as her paint had started to erode in places, "What happened?" he asked grabbing some rags to get the paint stripper off before it ate her to pieces.

"..." She didn't move or say anything. She knew they wouldn't stop tormenting her, even if Ultra Magnus himself was to tell them not to. A drop of the liquid ran down to the tip of her nose and she shook her head to get it off, with a sniffle, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you..."

"Don't be a bolt brain, you know I am never to busy for you." He said like an uncle would as he tossed the rags aside, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

"Why bother? They're just going to do it again."

He gives her a look, "You want to run around in your primer?"

"No..."

He nods, "Then get to your feet and come on."

She stood up, still looking down at the ground. Her cyberlocks fell in front of her face, hiding her optics and the tears that fell from them.

The medic lead the way to the paint room, which also connected to a wash room, "Get the stripper off and wash well, all of the dirt, we'll give you a new coat after you get a run through the dryer."

At least no one could bother her in here. She done as she was told by Ratchet, thinking the entire time. She wanted to fit in so much. Moonstorm was the only bot her age that cared. Even some of the older mechs and femmes didn't accept her, giving her evil glares as she would walk by. Ironhide accepted her but was still tense when she would come near him. Jazz didn't care, he'd hang out with her. Optimus and Elita One had accepted her as their own when she first came, 'I owe them a lot.'

Ratchet, on the other hand, made time for her. He was always there for her, to take care of her, cheer her up, etc.

Sometimes she would ask herself the famous question...what would've happened if she had stayed with the decepticons?

No, she didn't want to think about that.

Ratchet didn't hear her when she came back in. Her quiet sniffle was what got his attention. He turned around from his computer to see Zirconia standing there, still looking at the ground with her black and pastel purple cyberlocks in her face. Her arms were limp by her side, see seemed to have lost the will to even live. He stood up, "Cubiczirconia?"

She responded by wrapping her arms around herself, slightly shaking. He made his way over to the young femme and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder, "If you want, after I fix you up, I can escort you back to your room so no one will harass you."

She sniffled, "O-ok."


	4. Refuge

**I****W****a****l****k****A****l****o****n****e**

Chapter 4:

Refuge

Cubiczirconia was sitting on her berth with her arms wrapped around herself, looking at the floor. No one had bothered her when Ratchet was with her. She wished she could be with him every second of the day, but she knew that would never happen.

'Why me? Why do I have to be the one that stands out?' Questions ran through her mind as she began to cry, silently, again, 'No one is ever going to accept me...' She sobbed as she began to tremble. Moon walked in opening her mouth to say something and closed it right back as she looked to Cu-zee.

"Cu-zee... whats wrong?" She asked going to sit beside her.

She sniffled then looked up Moon, "I'm...not sure how much more of this I can take..." She didn't want to hurt any of them at all. She just wanted them leave her alone if they couldn't accept her.

Moon leaned down a little to look her in the optics, "Do I need to borrow Chormia's grenade launcher and kick some afts?" A joking grin tugged at her lips.

"No, that won't stop them anyway."

She recieved a snort from the other, "If I put them offline it would." Her voice had a slightly dreamy tone to it. she shook her head, "Anyway, if it takes a aft beating till they're half offline to get the message of leave you alone, I have no problem with it."

"Jazz told me to just kick their afts but they would just accuse me of turning my back on them and tell Prime that I went back to the decepticons..." The purple youngling stood up and walked out onto the mini-balcony connected to their room, "I wish I was like you, Moon..."

The other youngling shutters her optics blankly and follows, "Like me? What do you mean, Cu-zee?"

"Everyone loves you, Moon. You're beautiful, smart, and you actually have a reason to be here."

"I am not beautiful, Everyone acts like they love me, and the only reason I have to be here is the same as yours."

"...They're afraid of Ratchet, aren't they?" She turned to look at the other.

Moon couldn't stop herself from laughing, "If I behaved like them I would be to! He can dismantle them in like two hyper cycles! I mean, if you knew you were doing something wrong, wouldn't you be?"

Zirconia smirked for a second, "After they threw some kind of acid-like liquid on me today...he...helped me clean up and walked with me here. The others didn't even come near us."

"As I said, he can dismantle them, I am highly tempted to, but..." she shook her head, "I do not think anyone would be too pleased if I did." She grinned and flopped onto the berth, "I would feel better though."

Cubiczirconia seemed to be thinking about Ratchet ever since the event that happened earlier. Moonstorm couldn't help but notice the dreamy look in Zirconia's optics. She raised an optic ridge as a grin crept to her lips, oh it couldn't be, that would be too good. It was as if she felt Moonstorm's eyes on her, she turned and walked towards her, "...What's...so funny?"

She grinned at her best friend, "Cu-zee..." she cooed in her super sweet voice. "Do you like Ratchet..?"

"Ack!" She tripped over her own feet and fell forward on the ground then sat up, shaking her head and looked at Moonstorm, blushing madly, "What?"

She was knocked back over as Moon gasped and smiled, "You do!!" She jumped up and down a couple times clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh you like Ratchet!!"

"What do you mean?" Zirconia was confused, she was still hearing the main decepticon rule, the one that was repeated to her over and over again, 'Decepticon's have no emotions. There is no such thing as love' Although the only love she felt was through her mother and father. There was no other kind of _love_.

Moonstorm fell to her knees infront of her, "You love him, you have feelings for him, your spark waivers everytime you think about him!" She rattled off the few explinations. Zirconia was still confused, she still didn't know what that word meant, "What does love mean again?"

The other just rolled her optics with an extra whine from her cooling systems, the humans would call it a sigh.

"Love is a deep emotion. When your spark connects with another, your spark mate!"

"What?!"

Moonstorm cracked up. She knew Zirconia had heard the whole 'speech' about spark mates but she knew she thought it would never thought it would happen to her. She acks as her best friend goes offline and catches her, barely, though she can't pick her up. She paniced a little, her thoughts running as such, 'Uh! Uh! Closest person that will help!? It's-it's uh! Ratchet!! Oh, shes going to kill me!' She ran to get the mech to help with her passed out friend.

"What the slag?" Zirconia opened her optics an hour later, "Ow, my head..."

Her friend heared her voice, looks up and leaps up from her seat, gently pressing her back to the berth, "Easy, you had a bit of a spell..."

Over her shoulder Ratchet came into veiw, "Yes, you should rest." He said gently. Zirconia blushed and looked at Moonstorm, "You...you...you..." She looks up at Ratchet, "H-hi, Ratchet..."

Moon grinned sheepishly and gracefully bowed out, having had a conversation with Ratchet while Zirconia was out.

"Hello Zirconia," he smiled a little, "How are you feeling?" His attention was brought away from the two as his communicator blinked, "...You two, stay here. I'll be back." With that he ran out of the medbay. Zirconia just sat and stared at Moon, "Ok, wait a minute...how'd I end up here?"

Moon looked to her hands as she pressed the tips of her two forefingers together, "Well... you fainted and I couldn't get you up so I had to find someone to help... and Ratchet was the only one close by... I got him and he brought you back here..."

"Oi...he probably thinks I'm annoying, now."

Moon shakes her head, quickly, "No! He's worried about you Zee..." She trails off looking to the floor.

"...How would you know that?" She blinked.

She fidgets, 'Oh, well... I might have asked... what he thought of you..." She said sheepishly.

"Love, huh?" She looks down, "I'm still not quite sure what that is...but..."

"You're in love with Ratchet!"

Zirconia blinked, "Uh, I guess you could say that...even though I'm just going to go to the base's library later and do research as to what _love_ is." She looked up and saw her friends face.

Moon giggled, "Just be careful and don't let anyone attack you, ok?"

She sighs and claps her hands together, smiling a nervous somewhat fake smile, "Well...I guess I should leave now!" She looks around then takes off out the door.


	5. She Isn't Real

**I****W****a****l****k****A****l****o****n****e**

Chapter 5:

Fake

The yellow and pink femme that ran the library looked up when Cubiczirconia walked in, then asked her if she needed anything, "Zirconia! How are you? You need any help?"

"Yes, ma'am, Starlight...uh...this might sound crazy but do you have any books about...erm...love?"

"Yes we do! Follow me!" The femme smiled and lead her around and they gathered the many books about this one subject she did not understand.

"Zirconia, I've seen the way the other younglings treat you. You should really take up for yourself or at least just walk away."

"It's kind of hard to run away from them..."

Starlight placed her hands on Zirconia's shoulders, "Don't listen to them, little one. They don't matter at all, only listen to the ones who care about you."

"Ok, I'll try."

She sat down and read for a few hours, reading aloud every now and then.

A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

"...Well, that sounds...nice?" She opened another book.

Love is when you know that if you didn't spend the rest of your life with that person you'd be a nobody...That you'd die without them. It's when you kiss them everything around you becomes hazy and the only thing you can focus on is him, and in that instant you realize that he is the one you're supposed to be kissing for the rest of your life and you want to laugh and cry all at the same time because you feel so lucky yet so scared

"Ok! I've read enough!" She put the books back and headed toward the medbay.

"Cubiczirconia..."

She stopped and turned to see a gang of femmes, Comet, the leader of the small gang holding a sword, "You know...an actual cubic zirconia is a FAKE diamond. You actually think anyone could love you?" She stepped forward, "It's sad that you read books just to try and figure out what love is." She shoved Zirconia into a corner, hitting her with her sword across her left shoulder, knocking her down.

"What do you want?!"

"Nobody said you could talk, you decepticon reject."

"Comet! Just cut her arm off and let's go. She's wasting our time."

The orange femme grabbed Zirconia's arm and held the sword up, ready to cut it off. Zirconia closed her optics and waited for the pain...but it never came. She opened her optics to see Ratchet holding the femme's weapon.

"What's going on here?"

Comet snorted at him, jerking her weapon back. She turned to look back down at Zirconia, "I'll see u again when Ratchet isn't around." She turns with her group and walks away.

Ratchet kneeled down to the small femme in front of him. She had curled herself up in the fetal position, "Hey...it's ok, they're gone now." He watched at she peaked up from behind her arms and knees then slowly started to relax, stretching her legs out a bit with her hand on her wounded shoulder. Energon was flowing down her arm. The medic held his hand out but she just slowly dropped her head and looked at the floor. After a few seconds he gently grabbed her hand and picked her up bridal style then took her to the medbay. On the way, she could feel herself falling in and out from the loss of so much energon from her shoulder. She just leaned her head against Ratchet's chest and drifted off. She felt safe with him, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.


	6. Love

**I****W****a****l****k****A****l****o****n****e**

Chapter 6:

Love

Ratchet watched as the young femme opened her eyes and turned her head towards him, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"..."

He stood up and went over to put the rest of his supplies up.

_"You know...an actual cubic zirconia is a FAKE diamond. You actually think anyone could love you?" _

"Comet is right..."

He turned around to look at her, "Hmm?"

"An actual cubic zirconia is a fake daimond..." She said while staring at the ceiling, not moving, "They aren't real..."

Ratchet walked over and put his giant palm on her cheek, making her face him, "That's true but have you seen an actual cubic zirconia daimond?"

She shakes her head no.

"They stand out."

"No suprise there..."

"They stand out because they shine and sparkle way more than any other daimond ever could. They are the most beautiful stones you will ever see."

She looked at Ratchet, not knowing what to say so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and caught him in a hug, "Thank you...for taking care of me..."

"Anything for you Zirconia."

Was this what love felt like? She felt safe and wanted. Like she would be nothing without him, he seemed like her only reason to be living right now...wait a minute...! She thought back to what she had read...

Love is when you know that if you didn't spend the rest of your life with that person you'd be a nobody...That you'd die without them.

He felt her smile against his shoulder and couldn't help but smile himself. He looked up as Moonstorm walked in.

"Cu-zee! Are you ok?!" She ran to her friend who couldn't seem to let go of the medic.

"I'm fine..."

Moonstorm smiled, "Chromia's taking care of Comet and the others."

Ratchet pulled away and helped Zirconia off the berth, "Moon will take care of you now, you should get some rest."

She nodded and the femmes walked out of the medbay. Moon smiled, "Don't worry about Comet anymore, I took care of her before Chromia came and got her!"

About the time she sais that she looked down and saw a piece of orange armor, "W-what'd you do?"

"Nothing to bad!" She grinned, come on. We're going to have girl time tonight! I have a pretty weird game that humans like to play."

"What is it?"

"Something dealing with 'money' as the humans call it and it has a funny looking man on the box. I also I got munchies for us!"

"Ok."


	7. Suicide

**IWalkAlone**

**Chapter 7:**

**Suicide**

The next day, Moonstorm ran around trying to find Cubiczirconia but just happened to run into a toxic green colored mech. Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The mech offered a hand to Moon as she had fallen backwards on her aft. She blushed and nodded, starring wide eyed at him.

He was a nicely built young mech a little older though, his paint was acid green running up his body there were brilliant blue flames.

"T-thanks..." she managed to studder as she stood with his help.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I'm looking for my friend.. I can't find her anywhere..." she looked around again.

"Would you like somehelp?"

"That would be wonderful..." she sighed smiling up to him.

"I am StarFire, by the way."

"MoonStorm."

"Who are we looking for?"

"CubicZirconia..."

"Zirconia...?"

"Yeah, Zirconia, shes my best friend." The tone of her voice held a slight edge daring him to say something bad about her. He thinks for a second, "Isn't that the Decepticon girl?"

"Yeah, she is, but that is beside the point."

"Do you really trust her? I mean being a decepticon and all?"

Moon stopped and whirled around to face him, "That is the past! It is not who she is! And if you're going to be a dumb aft I'll find her myself!" she snapped and stormed off. StarFire stood there shocked, never having met someone with such dedication to their friends before. Nor had anyone ever spoke to him in such a manner. He acked and chases after her, "Wait! I didn't mean for my words to sound mean! I was just wondering if...hey! wait!"

Moon Paused and let him catch up turning to face him with an optic ridge arched and her arms folded over her chasiss.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way.. It just..." He paused and swallowed hard, basking in the beautiful fury of th femme before him.

"It's just?" she demanded.

"I shouldn't have spoken badly, I do not know her. I am sorry." He apologized, his optics falling to the ground.

"Hurry up or we'll never find her..." Moon turned so he wouldn't see the red tint on her face.

As the two walked up to a random hallway, they heard a ruckus in one of the resting areas. They ran into the room and saw a group of mechs looking around, "Where'd she go?!"

"I saw her go into this room!"

"Well, she isn't in here."

They turned and saw Moonstorm glaring, "...And who are you looking for?"

"..."

Behind the formidable looking femme the mechs noticed another mech.

"Toxic?! Great its just a freak fest down here!" One of them jeered, when he caught Moon's gaze he ducked.

"Answer me, Who are you looking for?!" She knew the answer, she wanted to hear them admit it though. Zirconia, hiding from the others in a small cabinent, watched as the mechs started to say something back to the femme. She took out her bow and arrows and aimed through the small hole in the door she was hiding behind and shot the main mech in the back, then swiftly stopped her movement, trying to make sure her location had been given away. The leader of the group gave a sudden wail of pain. "Augh!!" His buddies gasped at the sudden arrow that sprouted from his back. Moon caught a glimps of the arrow as it sailed, her optics flicked to a cabinet as she grinned.

"See, There may not be as many of use here... that you can see..." she started toying with their minds, paranoia is wonderful when used in the right way. The small cluster looked around. "You made the assumption that there were only two... Us." She gestured to herself and StarFire. "Foolish, no wonder you aren't allowed to go out to the feild. You'd be offline in half a hyper cycle."

That struck their ego. StarFire had to grin, he didn't realize that it looked quiet creepy half in shadows as he was. After the mechs ran away from the pshyco looking femme in front of them, she raced to the cabinent where the arrow had come from. Once she got there she realized the small door wouldn't open, "Zirconia?"

"I'm sorry.."

"Open up!"

"..." All that could be heard was a muffled sob.

"Zee, Open it. You know I could break it..." she said softly tapping the door lightly with a finger. Zirconia had to admit...the small space was killing her but she wouldn't open the door for the fact that she, once again, had energon pouring from her head from the mech's attack on her earlier, "I...think I'll just stay in here."

Moon sighed, "Fine..." She turned to the mech with her and said sometihng quietly so Zee couldn't hear. With a nod he left. "Come on Zee, You and I both know you're cramped in that tiny cabinet... come out please?"

She sniffled and finally opened the door, looking up at Moonstorm.

MoonStorm gave her a gentle smile, "Come on..." She held her arms open offering a hug to her. She crawled out of the small space and stood up, looking down at the ground, "I can't even get a break...not even for just one day."

Moonstorm was about to say something when huried footsteps were heard, she looked over her shoulder to see Ratchet skidding to a halt at the door.

"A-are... You... Alright?" He managed to get out as his cooling systems heaved. Star was right behind him doubled over from having run the distance twice over.

Zirconia just dropped to her knees, not wanting attention, "I don't know..." She hoped no one would notice the big gash in her head but it was kind of hard not to notice the pool of energon dripping from her head to the small puddle on the floor, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Ratchet walked over as Moon stepped aside for him, knealing he said gently, "You scare them..." His hands were gentle as the traced around the wound. He becconed to Star, who held his portable medical bag. With it in hand he cleaned her up explaining, "To see you, excelling above them without even trying, it scares them. They do not want to loose the so called power they think they have in the social light..." Moon and Star backed away to give them privacy. Ratchet looked at the opened door, "You managed to get yourself in there?"

She nodded.

"You'd make a decent spy."

"...Is that good?"

He laughed softly, "Yes, that is very good." His smile was warm as he stood, "Lets get you to a berth, you need to rest."

"But...I just woke up an hour ago..."

"I didn't say recharge, I said rest. I blow to the head like this can take a lot out of anyone."

She looked up and saw the mech behind Ratchet and stopped all movement. Ratchet paused and looked behind him to see what had made her so uncomfortable. He turned back to her, "He's the one who came and got me."

Moon stepped forward and smiled, "He's alright Zee."

Zirconia just stared as if in a trance then brought a hand up to her head, confused.

"Zee, Lets go..." Moon said gently, taking her forearm and gently tugging. Star stayed back, not wanting to upset the injured Femme any further. She didn't move at first, memories of her mother and the Decepticons were playing in her head. Her optics just stared at her hand that was covered in her energon. "Zirconia..?" Ratchet watched her carefully a frown carved into his features. He didn't like the spacey look she had. "StarFire... Would you give me a hand?" He stooped to pick her up, Star was right there helping to keep her head as still as possible till Ratchet had her in a bridal style hold. Star grabbed the bag and the group headed out the door.

Unfortunatly in order to get to the medical bay, they had to go through the court yard where many lounged. All of them watched, half of them snickering as the others gossiped and tried to figure out who could take the credit for this bought of injury to the 'decepti-freak'.

The three walking stood tall and walked with determination, ignoring the words that swirled in the air around them. Moon desired to blow them all to peices, her hands groaned in protest at the tight fists they were being squeezed into. StarFire scooped one into his own in a comforting manner, trying to get her to calm down a little. She shook her head and put on a stone face determind not to show any emotion to the sad 'bots around them. when they had cleared the court she let her cooling systems give a long output of air. Star asked her softly, "Are you alright?"

"When Zee is taken care of I'll be fine.." she replied not looking at him for fear of breaking down.

Zirconia was out of her trance and laying on her side on the berth Ratchet had put her on. She jusy rolled over on her side and curled up in the fetal position with wide optics. On the other side of the door voices could be heard, muffled and unimportant to her as she hugged herself. Just then the door opened and a familiar voice called softly, "Zee?"

She was still until she heard her friends voice, "Storm?"

She steps inside closing the door before she went over to her friend, "Yeah.. its ol' me." She said in a soft joking voice.

"Where...did Ratchet go?"

"He's just outside, do you want me to get him?" She moved to do so. Zirconia couldn't speak, she just wanted someone to put her to sleep so she wouldn't have to go through all the bullying again. She knew no one would come in here.

Moon slipped through the door and went to get Ratchet, who had gone to get a warm cup of energon.

After a few minutes of being alone, she sat up and reached for one of her arrows, holding it against her chest. She just wanted to fit in, but she knew no one would accept her.

The door opened once more and Ratchet stepped in, dropping his cup upon seeing Zirconia, "No!" He threw himself half way across the room to get to her. Zirconia couldn't hear or see anything but the other youngling's faces, calling her names and attacking her. She wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment and tried to jerk away from Ratchet, "No! Let me go!"

He called for help as he tried to wrestle the arrow from her grasp. Moon, Star, and Bumblebee came at a run to help restrain her. The femme eventually broke free and attempted to run out of the medbay before Jazz and Prowl ran in and grabbed her, Jazz taking the weapon out of her hand and Prowl pinning her to the floor. He never really liked this femme but he couldn't let her take her own life. He put his hand over her mouth, silencing her screams. Moon yelled at Prowl, "Don't hurt her!" As she watched her friend being tackled. Ironhide soon joined in after hearing the commotion down the hall, "Restrain her!" He immidiatly called Optimus and Elita.

Moon cried at them "Stop it!! Stop it you're hurting her!!" Almost leaping on top of them, though StarFire caught her.

"They have to..." He murmured holding her arms to her sides as energon streamed down her face. Optimus and Elita came at a run in time to see Ratchet give her a sedative to put her to sleep. Her body eventually went limp but didn't go into recharge right away. Prowl stood up, looking down at the femme. Elita just screamed, "Would somebody just tell me what the pit happened?!"

Ratchet stood slowly, his form shakling slightly, looking to Elita he said in a very low voice, "She tried to kill herself."

Prowl's face seemed to have guilt written all over it, "I thought...she tried to attack one of you."

At that, Moon wretched away from Star and slapped Prowl, "How dare you!?" She demanded. She took a moment to glare vehemently at him before she left quickly going to her quarters and locking the door.

Everyone in the room was in shock, their optics flicked to one another wondering what had just happened.

Ratchet kneeled down and grazed his fingers across her cheek. Optimus turned and immidiatly turned the small crowd that had formed in the door away then turned back, "Would someone go talk to Moonstorm?"

Starfire raised his hand, "Um...I will!"

Optimus nodded, "Then why are you still here?" StarFire jumped and quickly left making his way to the closed door. "Uh... MoonStorm?..." He knocked. No one answered. Leaning close to the door he could hear sobbing.

"Moon Please.. talk to me?"

"Go away!" She yelled.

"I am not going anywhere..."

He stood outside the door until she finally opened it, "Moonstorm..." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as her head rested to his shoulder. Her body shook and jerked as she sobed heavily.

"I'm sorry..."

She shook her head and hiccuped, "It's not your fault..."

"There was a crowd...outside that saw...do you think they changed?"

She let him go wipping her eyes, "Crowd? Where? Anywhere Zee goes there is a crowd of fragin' slag faced afts..." she swore heavily as she wandered around the room.

He sighed and watched her, "She's still alive, it's ok...I'm sure Prowl didn't mean what he said."

"I don't care if he ment it! He said it!" she growled, "Just like the others..."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him, "Do you want to go back? See if she's ok?"

She glared at him for a moment and let out a ejection of air, "Yeah. I do." She gave her face one last wipe to be sure no one would know she had been crying.


	8. Friendship

**IWalkAlone**

Chapter 8:

Friendship

They walked to the medbay and slipped inside to see Optimus, Elita, Jazz, and Prowl still there. Ratchet was whispering back and forth with Zirconia, who wasn't out from the drug yet.

Prowl turned to Moonstorm and made his way over to her, "I do apoligize from earlier. I just wasn't sure as to what it was she was trying to do."

Moon looked up at him an optic ridge raised as her optics took him in. His sencerity was the only reason she said, "Whatever..." before turning away to see her friend. Star gave Prowl an apologetic smile. Ratchet looked up as Moonstorm walked up, "She was just talking about you." He smiled. She returned the smile barely, tilting her head she knelt beside her friend and mumbled, "You almost gave my spark an over pulse..."

Zirconia just looked up at her friend, "I'm sorry..."

She smiled and placed a hand to her forehead, "Its alright. You should appologise to Prowl more, He got slapped.." She joked softly.

Prowl walked up to Ratchet as Moonstorm placed her forehead against Cubiczirconia's, "What made her want to do this?"

"99 of the Autobot base."

"Hey.. Don't do that again. Okay?" Moon said to her while looking to her optics, her forehead still pressed to Zirconia's. Zirconia's optics shut off and she sank into recharge as the drug kicked in.

Moonstorm straightened and looked at the beings who were watching her. She didn't know why but it did make her feel funny. Ratchet spoke to her, "What's wrong?"

"Why do they stare?" She flicked a hand at the mechs and femme standing there.

"Because they don't know what to do. They've never seen a youngling try this before."

She growls, "Its no wonder. Since the majority thinks she is a horrible monster out to destroy them or something... always picking on her... Always beating her up." She directed the next bit to them, "How could you let this happen!?" She didn't wait for an answer, she left. She needed to destroy something in the worst way possible. She met Chromia halfway down the hall, "Storm! What happened?"

"Zee tried to kill herself." She said bluntly.

Chromia nodded, "I'll take care of this." Then she walked off to the younglings section of the base.

Moon looked after her for a moment, before she continued to her room to grab some weapons and lots of amunition. The younglings she passed made sure to stay out of her way, even the ones that had no idea what had happened yet. The glare on her face and the weapons in her hands were enough. She settled at the shooting range and started blasting anything and everything to pieces.

Back in the med bay everyone had left but Ratchet. He stayed by her side, staying awake till very late in the night, finally he fell into a light recharge. Zirconia kept drifting in and out of recharge. The drug was making her feel like slag. She guessed it had started to wear off as she was able to turn her head and see that everyone but Ratchet was gone. Only problem was...she still couldn't move her body to run away, she could just lay there and look around her. As she looks, she can't help but smile at Ratchet. He looked like a sparkling while in recharge. She managed to reach a hand out far enough to brush her fingertips against his. He slowly opened his optics, his body screaming discomfort at his position. He looked around and noticed she was awake, he smiled too, noting her hand. Gently, he covered it with his own. "How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing his optics with his free hand.

"Horrible." She still couldn't move and it was starting to upset her.

"Yeah, the drug has a bad after taste..." he said, meaning how you felt after it started wearing off. "Still can't move?"

Her fingers twitched but she couldn't move, "Not really, no."

He grinned, sheepishly, "Sorry, I grabbed as fast as I could, a tad to strong for you it seems." He held her hand gently rubbing his thumb over its back. She stopped trying to move and looked up into his optics, "Why...did you stop me?"

He looked back, deep into her optics as he replied, "It would have killed me to lose you."

She didn't really know what to say, her optics blinked up at him, confused as she managed to tighten her grip on his hand a little bit. He smiled and leaned down pressing his forehead to hers ever so gently.

She finally accepted the fact that she was in love with him. She wasn't in denial anymore, and she felt wonderful, being this close to him. Looking up at him she said, softly, "Why can't they understand that I'm not a bad guy? I can't go anywhere without the other bots trying to hurt me."

"I don't know, Cu-zee. I really don't."

A few days later, all of the younglings were called to gather in one of the main rooms of the base. Moonstorm and Cubiczirconia stood in the back, arms linked, and listened to Prowl's speech, "We've decided to take four younglings to the other Autobot base to give them special training,"

Moonstorm's optics were wide, "But that's on the other side of the earth! We can't do that!"

"Four autobots will choose a youngling to train for a total of 20 Earth years. Each of you will go different ways. When you come back you will be equal to the elite forces." Prowl signaled for the four older autobots to step forward.

Kup

Jazz

Chromia

Ironhide

Moonstorm and Cubiczirconia didn't pay any attention until Chromia announced her choice, "Moonstorm."

She stepped forward after hearing her name. Zirconia just looked down, her friend was leaving her all alone, 'I guess I can try to hide in the medbay for the next twenty years...'

"Cubiczirconia."

"Huh?" She looked up to see Ironhide looking at her, then motioned for her to come forward. She managed to make it to him without hearing the other's smart remarks about her. Once she was in front of him, looking up at his tall form, he nodded at her as if saying 'hello.'

She just blinked her optics, confused, 'I thought he didn't like me, why is he choosing me?'

Optimus started speaking but she didn't hear him, only one thought was running through her mind, 'I'm going to be separated from Moonstorm and Ratchet for twenty earth years?'

...

**Zirconia:** Believe it or not, that's how I was treated in middle school when people first thought I was 'gothic' only they didn't make me bleed that bad. Some teachers didn't like me, I only had one friend, Stephanie, and the other students done all they could to torment us. The adults say, "Oh, that's the best time of your lives! Enjoy it!"

Well...kinda hard to enjoy it when you're being tortured to death, kicked down stairs, tripped in the hallway, being accused of being a witch, being accused of having weapons, having spit balls thrown at you, having false rumors being spread about you, etc. by the other students.

Even though they put me through shit, I'd still save their life if I went to a fire call and saw them in trouble, when I become a firefighter.


	9. Ironhide

**IWalkAlone**

Chapter 9:

Ironhide

"First we need to find you a vehicle. Just choose whatever you want, I'll be waiting here. We'll leave after you decide." As she walked off, Ironhide leaned against the wall with his arms crossed thinking to himself, 'Chromia, how'd you talk me into this?'

Zirconia pulled up beside him in her new vehicle mode, a crotch rocket with a medical cross designed on the front. She knew Ironhide didn't like her but he put up with her. Hopefully he didn't choose her just so he could torment her like half the others do.

"You ready?"

"Yes, sir..."

He transformed and they were off. All the youngling could think about was Ratchet as they drove through the desert. They never said a word to each other until they decided to stop after the sun set. After sitting for a while Ironhide finally broke the silence, "So, why the motorcycle with the medical cross?"

"...I...want to be a medic like my mother was."

"A medic?"

"...I want to save people...not just bots but humans too." She draws little designs in the sand as she speaks, "Even the ones at the base that hate me and put me through so much pain...I want to save them too."

Ironhide just stared at the girl as she brought her knees to oher chest and stared up at the sky with sad optics. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He always listened to the other younglings and some of the adults in the base and decided he didn't like her but after hearing her next words, he actually felt a strong wave of guilt.

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself to save others. My life was never really worth living, anyway."

Ratchet was in the medbay working on Wheeljack...again. He had been working with his latest 'invention' when it blew up in his face.

"Ratchet, you've been upset lately."

He recieved no answer.

"...Ratchet...?"

No answer.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!"

FWAP!

"Shut it!"

"Ow!! What was that for?!" Wheeljack stopped and noticed Ratchet's optics were dimmed, "You need to cheer up some, man." He said as Ratchet finished his repairs and went to his office. Wheeljack just nodded and walked out.

Zirconia fell to the ground after wrestling with Ironhide, "You honestly expect me to beat you?"

Ironhide nodded and held his hand down to the fallen femme, "One day you'll end up fighting a decepticon bigger than me, you can't just give up and run away."

"..."

"Cu-zee, why did you let the other younglings hurt you? Why didn't you just fight back?"

She sighed then looked him in the eye, "I knew they would tell the elders that I decided to be a decepticon and just attacked them for no odd reason at all. The adults would've believed them, anyway. No one has ever liked me around the base and, except for two people, would always try to find a reason to have me punished just for being born into the decepticons..."

"Just because you decide to fight someone doesn't mean you're a decepticon. Now, truely fight me. Don't worry about the decepticon-autobot war right now. We're equal. Now...attack me with everything you've got, go."

The small femme stood still for a moment then without warning, she attacked, knocking the mech backwards. After a good few hours, Ironhide flopped down on the ground, "You are way stronger than you look, femme."

She grinned then looked down, "I hate the decepticons for what they done to my mother...but..."

"But?"

"...My father might still be with them...still fighting with them...I know they didn't kill him, we still have a slight connection, I can feel him...very rarely but I still feel his love for my mom and me. He truely loved us, they had to force him away from us so he wouldn't try to stop them..."

"He seems like a nice mech, for a decepticon."

"He was really nice to my mom and me. He wasn't very strong at times, though. Megatron...Soundwave...Star...scream..." She sighed, "I'd rather not say anymore...but...I will avenge my mother's death. I can feel my fathers anger over the situation as well. I hope he hasn't forgot me..."

She sat down in front of him, "I'm sorry, I talk to much."

"No ya don't, kid." He placed a hand on her small shoulder. "Sounds like you have a lot of stuff to get off of your chest, you want to talk about it?"

"I-if you don't mind, sir." She pointed her fingers together.

"I misjudged you, I need to make it up to you. Go on, spill the beans. Who was your father?"

She sighed and started telling her life story after he swore to keep it a secret.

After the years went by, she had her own weapons and it was time for her to return to the base with the other younglings that trained with her. She had her bow and arrows on her back and her whip around her waist. Ironhide had grown attached to the femme, she seemed like a daughter to him now.

They were on the way back to the base when Ironhide started speaking to her like a father would his daughter, "If you ever need anything or someone to talk to just come to me. No one will bother you ever again while I'm around."


	10. Revenge

Ratchet was in the medbay by himself for the next few days. He had been sitting in his office with a medical book, flipping through it to see if there was something new he could learn. After awhile the silence was broken when he heard a quiet laugh. He looked up expecting the two twins getting ready to pounce him again, but when saw who stood in front of him he almost jumped back. It definately was not the twins. Cubiczirconia stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, smiling at him. Everything about her had changed. Her armor was now white and pastel purple with glitter details. Small daimonds decorated certain spots on her armor along with her weapons and her cyberlocks matched her new armor. She definately didn't look like a decepticon anymore, although her optics were now a silvery color. Around her optics were small gem-like stones making her optics almost hypnotizing. The armor had been made by one of the femmes at the other base, she wanted to make something that fit her name. Since she was the fourth strongest fighter there and everyone got along with her, her confidence in herself shot up but not enough to make her stuck up.

"Hey, Ratchet...miss me?"

Her question was answered when he ran to her and picked her up in the air, spinning around and holding her to his chest, "You have no idea."

The two arranged a meeting in one of the lounges later to catch up on things. A few hours later after hanging out with Moonstorm she decided to head towards the lounge so she would have some time to herself before Ratchet came. Unfortunately, to get to the lounge she had to walk through the court yard, where many would lounge and hang out. She sighed before walking out into the open. 'I forgot about this part...it's the only part I hated about coming back...' She thought to herself and remembered what Ironhide had told her during her training.

"_Act like it doesn't bother you, then if they keep goin' at it, just walk away. If they continue after that, just teach 'em a lesson. I'll make sure you don't get accused of turnin into a decepticon._"

She sighed then walked out onto the court yard, looking up at the sky, thinking about something happy. Although most of the mechs were commenting on how the 'decepti-freak' was now hot, the femme's didn't like her any better. Not at all.

"Well, someone thinks their pretty, don't they?"

"She's still hideous if you ask me."

None of it bothered her until Comet appeared in front of her with her gang behind her, "Well, well, if it isn't you. I thought you had died during the training, I never saw you so I just figured one of the elders finally got rid of you."

Zirconia just sighed and acted like it didn't bother her.

"She probably slept with most of the trainers at the base to get where she is."

She tried to walk away until Comet said the next line...

"She's a worthless whore just like her poor excuse for a mother was!"

Comet laughed with the rest of the bots in the court yard. Cubiczirconia had enough, no one would say shit about her mother and get away with it.

"Aww, did I upset the little-AHH!"

Comet was cut off when Cubiczirconia turned and punched her in the face, making her fall over. She stood over her, "Take it back."

"What?"

"What you said about my mother, take it back...now"

"Hah, why would I take it back when it's the truth?" She laughed again but it didn't last long.

Chromia was walking with Moonstorm when one of the femme's from Comet's gang came running up screaming for help, "In the courtyard!! Go now! She's killing her!"

"Oh no, they aren't torturing Cu-zee again, are they?!" When she arrived, she saw something she wasn't expecting at all!

Comet was laying on the ground with Cubiczirconia's foot on her chest, bow out, ready to shoot her in her chest with an arrow. Comet couldn't even speak, her neck was ripped apart along with her arms and one of her legs.

"Take. It. Back." The other bots in the courtyard were silent, and unable to move. The Chromia came up just as Cu-zee was starting to shoot the arrow into Comet's chest. She grabbed her weapon and pulled her away from the yard, communicating one of the medics, telling them to go get Comet. Afterwards, Chromia had Cubiczirconia against a wall, "What happened?!"

She just glared, "She wouldn't stop, I tried to walk away until she insulted my mother..." She was growling as she spoke. Chromia stepped back as she just stared at the floor, her body shaking from overwhelming anger.

"Cu-zee? Cu-zee?! What happened?!" Ratchet, Moonstorm, and Elita came running up beside the two femmes. Chromia just somewhat smirked, "She took up for herself...and her mother."

"She wouldn't stop..."

Ratchet came up to the femme and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Cu-zee, look at me. Are you ok?"

She sniffled as she looked at him. He pulled her away from the wall and pulled her into a hug, "Everything's ok, love." He held her close as she cried silently into his chest. He pulled her away and led her to the lounge, "Red Alert will take care of Comet. I'll take care of her." He motioned to Zirconia with his head. Chromia looked to Elita, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure..."

"It was love!" Moonstorm said, dreamily. The other two femmes just looked at her, "What?"

"Love, Moonstorm?"

"Yeah, they love each-OOPS!" She covered her mouth, "I don't think I was suppose to say snything, yet..."

"Elita?"

"I know, I know."

They both said in unison, "She's finally growing up!"

Moonstorm just slapped her palm against her head, "She's been grown...for a good while now."

Ratchet sat down in front of Cubiczirconia, "What happened?"

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to yell at her.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen in my long life!"

She blinked, "Wait, what?"

He pulled her into another hug, "I'm proud of you for taking up for yourself."

He pulled away and grabbed two energon cubes, handing her one. She accepted it and stared at it for awhile as they began telling of the things the other missed.


	11. Comet's Revenge

The couple walked back to the medbay after he cheered her up. They walked in as Comet was walking out with her friends, shooting Cubiczirconia a death glare. She just smiled and waved at her, "Hi, Comet! Ready to take back what you said now?"

The orange armored femme growled at the other then walked off, her followers behind her. After entering the medbay and closing the doors the two began laughing. Ratchet looked around, "Wheeljack isn't in here? That's a first. After you and the other younglings left he was bored to death, you have no idea how many times a day he came in here..." His optic twitch, "Maybe he'll tell Moonstorm he's had a thing for her, soon."

"What?"

"Do not tell him I told you that." He gently poked her noseplate and she giggled.

On the other side of the base in the room they share, Prowl was sitting down reading his newest book.

"Heya, Prowl! I'm baaack! Huh? What ya readin'?"

"The Wizard of Oz."

"Every drug dealers story, eh?"

Prowl shot him a look, "Excuse me?"

"Oh no...you're not on drugs are you?" Jazz was in front of him with his hands on his cheeks.

"No, Jazz. I'm not on any drugs. But you're going to be on pain killer dugs if you don't let me finish reading."

Jazz smirked, he loved it when Prowl was ticked off, "Hey Prowl..."

He heard an annoyed sigh, "YES, Jazz?"

"Jackaft says "what?'"

"What?"

Jazz laughed and ran from the room before Prowl could grab him.

Back in the medbay, Cubiczirconia was helping Ratchet arrange his medical tools, "So...you...didn't tell anyone you were a medic?"

"They wouldn't trust me so I figured I'd just make sure no one mentioned it unless the bot is in stasis lock. I could help then because they wouldn't know it was me."

He saw her look at one of his sharpest tools and grabbed her from behind, hugging her to his chest, "Don't worry about other people, don't cry over someone who wouldn't cry for you."

She smiled and nodded, placing her small hands on his arms holding her, "Optimus wants to see you, Ratch." Ironhide's voice came from behind the two, "It's about the whole Comet deal." Ratchet nodded and gave Cubiczirconia a kiss on her forehead before he walked out, "I'll be back soon, love."

Ironhide looked at her before he left, "Good job today, kid! If she still bothers you, just do the same thing until she stops. But I doubt she'll do it again." He waved and left behind Ratchet, closing the door.

Cubiczirconia turned back around and continued to rearrange the tools, thinking about Rachet. She lost track of time while she was thinking to herself. She heard the door open as she was closing the the medical kits, "Ratchet, I finished fixing the-Come-?!"

She fell backwards as Comet jumped on her and stabbed one of the needles into her neck. Cubiczirconia threw the femme off of her and lunged to attack her. She only got about four punches in before she fell limp onto the floor. Comet laughed and started taunting her but the fallen femme couldn't hear anything as she struggled to take the sedative out of her neck. "That's payback from earlier, slagger." She turned around and left with a proud grin on her face. Cu-zee had no one to help her, Ratchet wouldn't be back for awhile, and Moonstorm was with Chromia. Her eyes closed, why couldn't people just be nice to her here, like the bots at the other base? Ratchet was walking back to the medbay with a very dented Jazz when he got the feeling that something bad had happened, "Zirconia..." He broke out into a run and headed for the medbay, Jazz right behind him. He opened the door and saw his beloved laying on the floor to the far left of the medbay. He was at her side in an instant.

"What's wrong? Ratchet?"

"Someone used a sedative on her, a strong one..."

Jazz nodded, "...and I'm pretty sure I know who it was,"

* * *

**Zirconia: **Yeah, I know. Comet is a b!tch. I based her off of some jerk from highschool and the stuff he done but he never done anything THAT bad, close enough though. But don't worry, she'll get what's comin...just like he did.


	12. Smut, don't review xD

**Zirconia:** DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I know it sux balls...

Every TF smut fic I read either has one of two things, either the whole uplink/sparkbond deal, or just normal human 'stuff.' So I wanted to be different and put the two together...I was bored, ok? If it doesn't sound right, then oh well. :blush: This is my first TF smut fic, so don't laugh. I put all my hormones into this xD don't flame me, please. I don't own Transformers but I DO OWN CUBICZIRCONIA! No stealing my oc (aka me xD) or I'll hire Frenzy and make him screw your comp up. xD

00000000

Cubiczirconia opened her eyes and groaned, she still couldn't move, "Well, this brings back memories."

"Yes, it really does." Ratchet walked up beside her, he had brought her to his berth so the medbay would be free. She was out long enough for him to attend another meeting with Prime about Comet, but Prowl took care of things. He sat down on the edge of the berth and placed a gentle hand on her forehead, "You feel ok?"

"I can't feel anything at all." She blushed.

"Thank you, by the way, for putting my tools up while I was gone." She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and tried to grip it back but only managed to make her fingers twitch. Her optics looked over to the side where the medic sat, "Ratchet..."

"Yes?"

"...I love you."

He put his forehead against hers, "I love you too, Cubiczirconia." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up, his lips pressed against hers, as he put his other hand on her shoulder. He broke the kiss and looked into her silvery optics then reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. All he could think about was how beautiful she was and, even though he desperately wanted to take her, he resisted with an iron will. She had never done anything like this before, after all.

He leaned down and kissed her again, softly. She was taken from her thoughts when she felt his metallic tongue enter her mouth but he quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I got carried away..." he mumbled looking at the floor, "Forgive me." he repeated. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not, though." She tried to sit up but failed, although she managed to get a hand up and he grabbed it and held it against his cheek plates, sitting back down. She made it half way up onto her elbow. She tried to ignore the pain from forcing her body to move. Her and Ratchet both were suprised that she woke up when she did. Ratchet, at one point, thought she had overdosed.

The tiny femme summoned all the strength she could and pulled his head down to hers and forced her lips to his. He blinked suprised, but returned the kiss, falling back into passion as his glossa slipped over her lips, as if asking permission. Ratchet placed her hands up beside her head on the berth. She closed her optics as she felt Ratchet cup her face in his hands feeling his metallic lips against hers. She shuddered as one of his hands traveled down to her waist. Making out with a mech way bigger than her was somewhat terrifying, she had to admit. If she was to stand next to him she would only reach his waist. She was interrupted from her thoughts once more when she felt his hand cover her breastplate. He must have sensed her fear for he pulled back, gently, "I shouldn't do this while you're in this condition." His voice was soft and his expression was gentle, "Don't stop...I'll admit I'm somewhat scared but please...don't stop." She looked into his optics as she spoke. He studied her small form beneath him, "Are you sure, Zirconia?"  
"Yes." She stares into his optics before he placed his hand over her small breast plate and took it off, slowly. She offlined her optics and turned her head to the side, facing away from him, "You're beautiful, Cu-zee."

She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face, no one had ever told her that before...not that she can remember. Moonstorm had told her that a few times but that really didn't count in situations like this.

"Are you sure?"

They could join together as humans could but in order for the two to create a bond they had to sparkbond. The femmes had a small section between their breast where the mech could connect his spark to hers in order to create a bond between the two, a bond that could never be broken. Once one was created, the two were stuck with each other for the rest of exsistance.

"Zirconia..."

She looked up into his optics upon hearing her name.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ratchet." He kissed her once again. She broke the kiss as he pulled her chest to his, burying his face in her shoulder and opening the small section over her chest where her spark lay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moonstorm was randomly walking around the base when she thought about finding Cu-zee and Ratchet. She approached the medbay and noticed the door was locked. The blue armored femme growled in annoyance when she tried again and still it would not open. Then a thought hit her, 'Wait a minute...' She turned around thinking to herself, "I'm pretty sure I don't want to go in there right now. He only locks the door when someone is having surgey or...I wonder what Wheeljack's doing...maybe I should go visit him, yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ratchet woke up around midnight and looked at the femme beside him, she was still in recharge. He propped up on his elbows and watched her about an hour before she started to wake up, "Ratchet?"

He felt her happiness through their bond and smiled down at her before pressing his lips to hers. She moved slowly, still feeling the effect of the drug running through her system. Cubiczirconia felt anger rise in her chest at the memory of Comet but calmed herself back down and snuggle her face into Ratchet's neck, feeling the bond in her spark they had created earlier.

He reached out to her through their bond and she reached back. "I like this feeling..."

"Happiness? Love?"

"Both." He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her cyberlocks as he spoke, "Trust, reassurance, and comfort as well."

Finally, she knew the true meaning of happiness and love.


	13. Morning After

Ratchet woke up the next morning right before she did. She had her optics barely open as she brought her hand to his cheek. They stared into each others optics for a while before Ratchet decided to speak, "You ok, Cu-zee?"

"I hurt...but yes. I'm fine."

She sat up, cringing a little and laid down on his chest. The drug's left her body with a heavy feeling. She could hardly move herself but she managed.

"Forgive me, It was your first time. I shouldn't have been so-" He was silenced when her lips were on top of his, all of a sudden.

"Wheeljack! You in there?" Moonstorm opened the door to the mechanic's lab.

BOOM

"Ack!" Moonstorm ducked back down behind the door then peeked back around to see what had happened, "Wheeljack?! What...?!"

"My bad! Don't worry! Everything's fine! Ow..." Moonstorm ran in and managed to find him in the thick smoke. When it cleared Moonstorm saw half of the lab gone and a very disoriented Wheeljack, "I didn't know a flower that small could do that!"

"A flower?"

"Don't ask..."

"Uh...ok." She checked over him and saw only one injury on his shoulder, something she could fix, "Sit still, I'm going to fix this for you. I think it would be best if we let Ratchet be for awhile."

Wheeljack sat still and watched as the femme fixed his shoulder. The wound in his shoulder wasn't bad enough for him to be sent to the medbay, Moonstorm could fix it, no problem. But the pain was making him talk out of his head...

"Moonstorm, you're one gorgeous femme."

"Eh, thank you." She finished and just sat beside him, looking into his optics, "Now you need rest. So! Care to explain what you were doing?"

"..."

"Guess not, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"I'm sleepy..." The mechanic fell over against Moonstorm's chest, in recharge leaving her with a confused look that said, 'What just happened?'

Ratchet chuckled softly as he watched the small femme in recharge, yet again. He let his fingers trail over her cheek. She had shown him her past during their bond now that was all he could think about, 'Her father...and mother...she doesn't deserve to be treated like slag from the other bots here.'

_"Uh, Ratchet? I need a little help here...Wheeljack hurt himself again and fell on top of me..."_

"What's the problem then, Moonstorm?"

_"He fell over on top of me and pinned me against what used to be a table!"_

"Ok..."

_"Get him off me!!"_

Silence.

_"Nevermind..."_

Ratchet smirked as he shut off the link.


	14. Family Reunion

**Zirconia: **I was kinda not going to post this section after reading about Nightshade cause it seemed sorta like I was copying her and I didn't want to offend anyone but xMoonStorm just told me to post it cause it made the story make more sense in the end. This is why the title of the story is after a song, after all.

:To Nightshade's owner: I swear I didn't copy you! :bows: Besides, Nightshade is 2 adorable for anyone to copy :3

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You liar! You've been lying to me this whole time! I had a feeling you were hiding something from me!"

"Stop complaining you annoying fragger."

"I'll never forgive you."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

000000

"Cu-Zee? You ok?" Elita placed a hand on Cubiczirconia's shoulder. The young femme seemed to be in a trance, Elita had to shake her in order to get her attention. Her silver optics looked up into Elita's blue ones as she snapped out of her daze, "Lita?"

"Cu-zee, honey. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, just feel a little weird."

Elita slightly jumped afrer hearing Optimus trying to communicate with her. Cubiczirconia could tell something big was up by the sudden look of fear in her optics. The pink bot didn't say a thing as she ran past Cubiczirconia. Cubiczirconia, being overly curious, chased after her and followed her to the entrance of the autobot base. As soon as she made it and peeked her head in the see what the problem was, Ratchet appeared behind her, grabbing her waist, "What are you doing here?! There are three decepticons outside! Didn't you hear the announcement?"

He pushed her behind him when the doors opened, apparently the three decepticons didn't want to fight, slowly walking into the base with Prime.

"-your decepticon insignia is gone. This better not be a trap." Ratchet kept his femme behind him, behind the door when he saw Starscream, Barricade, and Frenzy enter. Zirconia on the other hand, she couldn't see a thing.

"-and your reason for leaving the decepticons?"

"To avenge Crystalmeth's death."

Cubiczirconia's eyes widened as she heard the voice that spoke and she instantly peeked around Ratchet.

"You realize you must go through several tests before-"

"We know, Optimus." Starscream spoke. Prime actually felt sorry for Starscream after hearing his story, then he realized...

"You said the decepticons killed your bonded and your sparkling?"

"Father?"

Starscream turned to the direction the voice had came from. When he saw the tiny femme in front of him he nearly broke down, "Cubiczirconia!"

They embraced each other after she ran to him. Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing! Starscream, of all bots, was crying like a sparkling as he embraced the young femme, "Zirconia...I thought you were killed along with your mother." He pulled away and ran a finger down her cheek then embraced her once again. After what seemed like eternity, they let go.

"Zir-con!" Frenzy jumped into her arms, snuggling against her chest. Elita came up behind Optimus, wrapping his big hand in her small ones as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Cade!" She ran and threw her arms around the cop car, "Are you guys autobots now?"

"Now that we know you're here safe and sound, it's a definate yes." Starscream answered, watching Frenzy snuggle against Cubiczirconia's chest. His red optics turned to look at Optimus, "Thank you...for keeping her safe..."

He nodded, not sure what to say after seeing the scene in front of him. Ratchet stepped closer to Cubiczirconia when she motioned him over. Starscream recognized him, "Ratchet."

"Starscream."

Cubiczirconia stood between the two, still cuddling Frenzy. He had always been her cuddle buddy when her mother, Crystalmeth was still alive before everything went downhill. He would climb on top of her head and went where ever she did. He was like a mini-cuddly-guardian-bot. Cubiczirconia took Ratchet's hand in hers, "Father...this is my bonded."

Starscream smirked, holding his hand out to shake Ratchet's. Neither of them knew what to say to the other until Starscream broke the silence, "You better take care of her, medic."

He nodded as Frenzy crawled on top of Cubiczirconia's head and held on, just like old times.

Moonstorm peeped around the corner and saw the three so she decided to jump in and see what was going on.

"Father, Frenzy, Barricade, this is Moonstorm."

She gave a nervous wave after noticing who they were. She just HAD to run in here and see what was going on, 'Please don't squish me!' She thought, silently as she moved closer to Cubiczirconia.

"She was my first and only friend here when I first came. She's never left my side and she's always been there for me." Cubiczirconia laughed when Moonstorm poked at the little twitchy bot that was on her head. Starscream kneeled down and placed a hand on top of the femme's head, she smiled up at him looking nervous, "Welcome to the base, guys!"

Starscream nodded and stood back up with Barricade beside him and Frenzy still on Cubiczirconia's head. He had a feeling everything was going to be just fine now that he had found his daughter.

After the other bots her age found out who Cubiczirconia's father was, they didn't dare say a thing to her. One night when Cubiczirconia was out on the small balcony that was attached to her and Moonstorm's room, when her best friend bounced in, "Gosh, why are you so bouncy at three o'clock in the morning?"

"No reason!" She blushed and leaned against the railing, looking out with a dreamy look in her optics. Cubiczirconia didn't need to ask. The two did share somewhat of a bond after a good few nights in the past when one was depressed and one wanted to cheer the other up so Cu-zee knew something was up. Once Ratchet and Wheeljack found out what they do together on certain ocassions, neither of them wanted to think of how they'd react. Cubiczirconia just walked up beside her friend and place her cheek on her shoulder with Frenzy clicking on her head, "So...you and Wheeljack have a good time?"

Moonstorm blushed but managed to nod. They both started laughing and went inside to sit on the closest bed. Frenzy was confused but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. The two best friends cuddled in each others arms and drifted off into recharge with Frenzy cuddled up just above their heads. Something like this wasn't new to them, they would always cuddle each other and fall asleep in each others arms every now and then. Since they were best friends it wasn't lesbianic to them at all.

000000000000

Ratchet was randomly sitting in his room when Wheeljack bounced in, "You bored to?"

"Yeah, nothing to do so I thought I'd bug you. What's been happening, Ratch?"

He looked over at his friend, who couldn't hold still, "You're to hyper. Sit down somewhere. You're acting like you've just bonded with someone.

"..."

Ratchet shook his head and held a hand up, "No! Don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"You're a party pooper, Ratchet."

He shot him a glare, "You bonded with Moonstorm, my mate's best friend. I really don't want to hear about it..."

"Those two are just cute together, aren't they?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yeah."

Wheeljack stood and walked over to a window, looking at the stars in the sky. Storm clouds were forming in the distance. He watched as small bolts of lightning flashed through the air. It reminded him of the storms on Cybertron.

"Moonstorm is so little, though. I was afraid to touch her at first."

"So is Cubiczirconia. I ended up hurting her when we first bonded with each other."

"Even though they're old enough to bond, they're still considered younglings, ya know...hey Ratch?"

"Hm?"

"Does that make us cradle robbers?"

"Wheeljack?"

"Yeah?"

"Never say that ever again..."

"Ok..."

They were silent until Wheeljack spoke up, "You think we could-"

"No."

"But that would be-"

"No."

"C'mon!"

Ratchet sighed, "You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

0000000000000

"So, have you heard her sing yet?"

Ratchet looked confused, "Sing?"

Starscream nodded as he walked beside the medic along with Barricade, "She was built to be a singer, sort of like an entertainer." Ratchet looked ahead, he had never known about this. He looked back up as Starscream continued, "That's why you never saw her in battle, mainly. She was there to give us something else to listen to other than Megatron's slagging mouth. I suppose she never told anyone, here."

Ratchet nodded again. He had heard a mysterious voice every now and then at night when he was to walk outside onto the balcony that was connected to his room but he could never get a good listen and just shrugged it off. Later he decided to ask Moonstorm about it.

"Yeah, she sings. She only does it in front of me, though. Half of the time she thinks I'm asleep. She only sings at night outside on our balcony, when everyone is asleep. It's always a sad song, though. I've never heard her sing anything happy..."

Wheeljack's room was just above theirs so he decided to stay with Wheeljack's that night. He stood outside on the balcony above their's and waited. Around three o'clock that next morning when everyone but those two were in recharge he started to hear a quiet tune. He looked over the balcony railing and saw his bonded. He listened as the song became slightly louder. He could still barely hear it, knowing she was holding her voice back so it wouldn't be loud, but he could plainly hear the depressing melody that Moonstorm spoke of. He could barely make out the lyrics...

_'I walk alone, every step I take, I walk alone...'_

He felt his spark as a weird feeling crept up into it. A feeling he'd never felt before. This song made him want to embrace her, and just hold her until the song sounded happy. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard in his long life.

000000000000

"The decepticons haven't attacked in a good while, wonder what they're up to?" Elita was sitting beside Optimus who just smirked at her statement, "Maybe they're just afraid now that three of their own joined us."

Elita smiled, "Yes, but it's still something wierd going on, if you ask me."

Optimus took her into his arms and stroked his hands in circles on her lower back, earning a soft moan from her, "Since nothing seems to be happening at the moment..." She took her breastplate off and threw her arms around his neck.

000000000000

Moonstorm stood behind her best friend as she sang , softly, "You haven't done that since before we left for the other base."

"I thought you were asleep, did I wake you up?" She looked at her friend as she stretched, "No! You didn't wake me, I haven't even went to sleep yet, hun."

Cubiczirconia turned back around and looked out at the scenery over the railing of the balcony. Moonstorm just came up behind her and embraced her, wrapping her arms around her waist, "I talked to Ratchet today. Apparently your father told him about you being built to sing."

Cubiczirconia smiled as she held Moonstorm's hands while she spoke, "That explains why you've always looked so elegant!"

"Elegant? I'm far from that."

Moonstorm smiled and hugged her tighter, "Don't put yourself down anymore, Cu-zee." The two stood there for awhile in each others arms until Moonstorm broke the silence, "Where'd Frenzy go?"

Zirconia looked at her berth and Moonstorm almost squealed when she saw Frenzy curled up in a fluffy blanket with something that resembled a teddy bear.

00000000

**Zirconia: **Yeah...I couldn't believe it either.


	15. Going Under

Cubiczirconia stretched and walked out of the base with Ratchet. They had randomly decided to get away from the base for awhile and take a walk to one of Ratchet's favorite spots. The sun almost blinded her. She'd rather be somewhere darker but she'd manage. Ratchet was staring at his bonded, admiring her armor in the bright sunlight. The gemstones decorated around her optics where shining brightly along with glittery texture in her cyberlocks.

"Ratchet!"

"Huh?" She had been trying to get his attention to speak with him for the past five minutes but he was so lost in his trance staring at her, he didn't hear her. He jumped when she poked him with one of her arrows, "Forgive me, I just...you...looked so pretty in the sun...I was in a trance or something..."

She just stared at him before wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him while they walked onto an old dirt road, "So where was it you wanted to take me?"

"The lake that's hidden in the middle of the woods." He smirked, "We're almost there."

The couple walked off of the trail and into some trees, behind the trees was a huge lake. Cubiczirconia ran to the edge of it poked at the water, "Is it safe?"

"Yes." The medic laughed as she kneeled down and touched the surface of the water with her fingertips, "It looks different from the creek I landed in when I first came here with my mother..." She submerged her hand in the water and took it out holding it up, looking at it. Ratchet smirked and kneeled beside her, "It won't hurt you, love." He picked her up and began to walk into the cold water. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not knowing what to think of it yet. She had only been around the creek that she landed in near the base when she first arrived on earth with her dying creater, that water wasn't deep at all and you could clearly see the bottom. The lake, though, she couldn't see the bottom at all and the farther out they went the tighter her grip became around his neck, "Ratchet, how far out are you going?" She wasn't scared, mind you, she was just...paranoid. Ratchet stopped walking when the water reached his chest. Cubiczirconia started to relax once he stopped walking and put her down, holding her in his arms around her waist. The femme was kicking her feet, gently and freed Ratchet of her death grip.

"This...isn't so...bad."

"I told you." He slowly took his arms out from around her waist, "Unlike humans, we can stay underwater for a good amount of time."

She glanced at him then back at the water, then back at him, "But, you can't see the bottom. What if something attacks you?"

"There's nothing in this lake that will harm you, Cu-zee." He took her in her arms and went under. Her deathgrip around his shoulders returned the deeper they went until they finally reached the bottom. She watched the fish and other critters swim around her and felt the urge to laugh. Was this all? She was afraid for no reason at all! She broke loose from Ratchet's grip and swam towards a rock, she picked it up and stared at it, "The stones down here look different from the ones up on land."

"The water has shapped them over the many years they've been down here."

"I love it down here and everything but can we go home now?"

He smiled as he grabbed her and headed towards the surface.


	16. Secret Refuge

"Hmmm," Cubiczirconia moaned as she snuggled against Ratchet's side, "Thank you for bringing me out here."

"Anything for you, love." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She crawled overhim and kissed him softly giggling when he flipped her over and started playing with the latches on her breastplate.

00000000000000000

Elita, Chromia, and Barricade ran through the base trying their best to get to Optimus as fast as they could. When they reached his office door they didn't even bother to knock...or open the door. They bust through the finding a very confused Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Elita was the first one to speak, "Megatron found out about Cubiczirconia..."

"He's going to attack and try and take her so he can offline her!" Barricade finished after Elita trailed off. The autobot leader stepped forward, "Where is she?"

The three shrugged. They hadn't seen her or Ratchet all day. Maybe Moonstorm and Wheeljack would know where she was.

"Call Moonstorm and Wheeljack here! They should know!"

_"Moonstorm, here."_

"Moonstorm," Optimus began almost screaming into the speaker, "Where is Cubiczirconia?!"

_"Her and Ratchet went to take a walk outside the base, they should be back anytime now...Optimus? You there?"_

The five bots in the office seemed to be stunned for a minute before they took off running, leaving Moonstorm on the speaker line.

000000000000000000

Ratchet and Cubiczirconia were almost back to the base when they saw Elita, Chromia, Barricade, Magnus, and Optimus running up to them, "RATCHET! Megatron found out Cu-Zee is still online! Get her to the base, NOW!" Ratchet's optics grew big

Perfect timing, Megatron appeared out of no where with Soundwave and Skywarp. Ratchet picked up Cubiczirconia and started to head for the base, "Ratchet! Let me go! Why aren't we fighting with them?!"

"Because Mega-bitch wants to kill-" The medic was interupted as a blast from the battle reached them and nearly blew Ratchet's arm off, knocking Cubiczirconia out. He didn't stop nor look back to see what was going on, he just wanted to get his bonded back to the base, "_Ratchet! Make sure no one can find her! No one at all!"_

Ratchet reached the base and ran straight to the medbay. He had as secret room him and Wheeljack had built underground underneath the medical bay, no one else knew about it. He went to his room, pushed a hidden button and ran through the small door that formed in the wall. They had built this place when the femmes and sparklings were being hunted down by the decepticons. They would temporarily offline them and place them in the hidden room so they wouldn't know where they were. Same thing when getting them back out, just incase a con decided to tap into their memory, they wouldn't know where to find the hidden bots. He ran down the many stairs then through a hallway reaching another door. When he stepped in he placed Cubiczirconia on one of the medical berths on the far side of the hidden area and began to check her over for injuries.

000000000000000000

Wheeljack and Moonstorm ran to the medbay, trying to find the couple. After a few good earth hours, he realised where he might have taken her. He turned and led her into the court yard, "Moonstorm, do me a favor. Offline your optics and close them."

"What?"

"Just do it." She did as he asked and she felt him pick her up them spin in a circle for at least one minute, "Wheeljack, what the slag?!"

"I can't let you know where I'm taking you." He ran to the entrance of the hidden room and pushed the same one Ratchet had hit an hour earlier.

When he jumped in he ran into the medical section of the hideout to see Ratchet, "Where's Cu-zee?"

"In there." He pointed to one of the small rooms. Wheeljack placed Moonstorm on her feet, "You can turn your optics back on now, dear."

She did and looked around, "Where are we?"

"A hide out. One no one knows about."

"So thats why you did all that crazy crap." She walked into the small room where her best friend was laying on a fluffy birth with blankets, "Is she ok?"

"She is now. But I'm afraid we'll have to keep her down here for awhile until this whole situation is over..."

* * *

**Zirconia: **Yeah, don't ask. I was typing it as it came to my mind. Review nicely, please?


	17. Family

Ironhide was pissed! Chromia had been caught off guard during the battle with the decepticons and it didn't look good. Half of her right side of her body was torn off. It wasn't fatal, which calmed Ironhide down a little bit. Ratchet and Wheeljack were in the medbay when they brought her in.

"Get him out of here!"

Ironhide had to be held back by Ultra Magnus and the twins in order for him to stay away from her so they could fix her.

"This sucks..."

"Where's Prowl?! He could hold him back better than we could!"

"What did WE do to deserve this?!"

Ratchet's optic twitched at hearing the twins complain, "A lot!"

Cubiczirconia and Moonstorm were left in the hidden room, cuddled up on the fluffy berth. Moonstorm was awake hugging her sleeping friend to her chest. This place couldn't have been anywhere near the base! For a said 'room' it was almost as big as half of the autobot base. It reminded Moonstorm of a big maze. She was afraid not knowing where she was, but she couldn't find a way out anywhere, she tried and looked around the place for about six earth hours before giving up. She snapped out of her thoughts when Cubiczirconia spoke, "Ratchet wouldn't let me fight when the decepticons attacked us..."

"Megatron is after you, Cu-zee. They didn't want him to hurt you." She stroked her cheek, "If you ask me, I think there's another reason as to why he wants to kidnap you so badly..."

"I promise...that I'll kill him one day and avenge my mother, and all of the other femme's and sparklings he offlined..."

Moonstorm was looking at Cubiczirconia with wide optics, she had never seen this side of her before...not this bad anyway. "You just need to be stronger, that's all! I know you'll kick his aft one day!"

"Moonstorm..." Cubiczirconia turned to look her in the optics, "Who were your creaters?"

"I don't really know, actually. No one told me. Chromia and Ironhide tend to look after me though."

"Did Megatron kill them, too?"

"I'm not sure, they never told me."

0000000000000000000000000

"Chromia? Chromia! You're awake!" Ironhide had his love's hand in his as she turned her head towards him, "Are you ok?"

He saw energon tears in her optics, "Where's Cubiczirconia?"

"Ratchet hid her somewhere, no one can find her now. She's safe from Megatron's claws."

"...and Moonstorm?"

"Ratchet said she was with Cu-zee."

Ratchet approached the couple, "Cubiczirconia is hidden. Not even Optimus can find her, she's safe, don't worry. Moonstorm wanted to stay with her for awhile." Chromia's and Ironhide's optics stared at him and he spoke again, "You never told her..."

"We didn't want the decepticons to harm her just for being OUR creation..."

"That's understandable. I hope this war will be over soon. You can leave whenever you wish, Chromia. Just don't do any fighting for the next few earth weeks..." Ratchet sighed and headed towards his room. How much longer was this going to last? He could only hope that this war would end as soon as possible...


	18. Offline

**Zirconia:** xD mom thinks I'm crazy cause I got me a Transformers: Animated bookbag...a lil kids bookbag. Hehe, I don't care, I'll walk around college with it! lmao! Review please!

* * *

Ratchet was watching Cubiczirconia while she was in recharge on the fluffy berth. He couldn't help but notice she had been sleeping a lot lately. Of all femme's why did Megatron want her?

Ratchet knew he didn't just want her to kill her, he knew what he wanted to and there was no way in pit he was going to let that happen. Her optics fluttered open and looked up at him right as Starscream burst opened through the door, "Cubiczirconia..." He kneeled down next to her and placed his forehead against hers, cupping her face in his palms, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not, Father. I just feel weak."

"That's normal, child."

Ratchet's optic twitched, what was he doing to her? He sat across the room and dozed until the ex decepticon left then headed towards his bonded, "What's wrong?"

She just pulled him down on top of her and hugged him to her chest. He finally realised what's was happening when he placed his hand on her lower abdomen, "Cu-zee...you're..."

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be mad...at me..."

"Why would I be mad? This is wonderful!"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Moonstorm, we...wanted to tell you something." Chromia and Ironhide sat in front of her with serious expressions. Moonstorm was starting to worry. They actually looked somewhat scared, "What is it? Is something the matter?"

"Your parents were not killed by Megatron or any other decepticon."

"They weren't?"

"No, they are still alive."

"Where are they!?"

"Right here." Chromia motioned to her and Ironhide and Moonstorm threw herself into their arms, "Why didn't you tell me?"

We didn't want to risk you getting captured in order for the decepticons to get us. They've been out to get us two for a long time..."

Ironhide snickered, "Especially after we played that prank on Megatron."

"Hush, you!"

"I'm so glad you finally told me! I had a feeling my creaters weren't dead!"

00000000000000000000000000000

Cubiczirconia rarely walked around the hidden area and when she did, she would end up stumbling or falling over. After a few days of this Ratchet became worried. At the moment, she was in recharge and he managed to run different tests on her trying to find the source of her actions she had been having. The small spark forming in her lower stomach area was healthy but why was she getting weaker by the moment? It seemed as though she was slowly shutting down.

After what seemed like forever, he finally figured out the source. The sparkling inside her was causing her body to shut down. She wasn't quite ready to be carrying yet, it seemed. Desparate, Ratchet called Wheeljack down to help him figure something out. He didn't want to lose the sparkling but at the same time he didn't want to lose his bonded.

"At this rate she only has four earth months to live, Ratchet. Maybe we could wait until the end of the 3 and remove the spark. We could make a body for it, there's a fifty percent chance of it's survival..."


	19. Darkness

**Zirconia:** I think I died...:rubs arms and hurt leg:

* * *

"Wheeljack? Wheeljack! Where are you?" Moonstorm stepped into Wheeljack's room and searched for her love. Little did she know of the shadow in the darkest corner of the room. It watched her every move. When she stepped towards the door, a pair of arms grabbed her and wrestled her to the floor. She screamed and started to struggle until they rolled into the light.

"WHEELJACK!"

He laughed and snuggled into her neck, "Yes?"

"I should offline you here and now!" She relaxed when his lips fell onto hers. Gentle hands made their way down her sides, "Don't be mad, 'Storm."

"I'm not. Hey, remember how Chromia, Cu-zee and I would share stories and other stuff about our sex lives?"

"Yeah.

"I just found out something amazing!"

"Eh?"

"She's my mother!" She smiled at him.

"WHAT?! ACK! Oh man, Ironhide's going to murder me in my sleep..."

The femme below him was laughing, "No, he won't. He and Chromia actually tried one of our...err...intimate ideas." She laughed even more when his optics grew real big, "...and guess what?"

"...Do I want to know?"

"She told me about something Ironhide likes."

"Huh? Why is she telling yo- ugh..."

Need I say more?

* * *

A few months later on a rainy day, it was quiet in the hidden area.

"Ratchet?" Her voice was weak but Ratchet managed to hear it from across the room and went to her side. The femme cuddled around his arm like a magnet, wanting some kind of attention for the first time in her life. The medic almost cried when he saw just how weak she had become.

"Ratchet..."

"Yes?"

"It's not there..."

He didn't understand, "What?"

It was then he realised the spark forming inside her wasn't living anymore. Trying to keep her calm he called Wheeljack.

* * *

She had been asleep for awhile, Wheeljack left after they had removed what remained of the dull spark. Cubiczirconia didn't have to be awake for Ratchet to feel her sadness towards the situation.

While she slept a certain ex-decepticon was on his way to exterminate the decepticon leader.


	20. Betrayal

**Zirconia: **Been awhile, sorry! I got a new baby kitten that just randomly came up to our front porch after it's mom abandoned it and I've been trying to take care of it...dunno if it's male or female yet but, eh. I got names picked out! Tis female the name shall be Cortana (Halo) and tis a male it will be named Prowl (Transformers, if you didn't know that then your a baka) lol so yeah, I still got a lot of stuff to do with this story. The events that happen to Cu-zee in this story is stuff I went through in highschool and stuff, only a little worse for the sake of the story line.

...and no, I'm not pregnant nor will I be for a VERY long time.

Cubiczirconia had been staying with Ratchet but ran off through the base every now and then to entertain herself.

"Cu-Zee!"

"Chromia?" The young medic turned to see Chromia running towards her.

"Have you seen Moonstorm?"

Cubiczirconia shook her head, "No, I haven't."

The blue femme looked up, thinking. This was weird, Moonstorm didn't usually run off with other people for a long amount of time. Cubiczirconia walked near the courtyard to see Moonstorm sitting down reading some sort of book. She walked to her and noticed Comet sit right beside her. She started to turn back around but decided to tell her Chromia was looking for her. She walked in front of Moonstorm and sat down on her knees, almost jumping back up when the two looked up at her in unison with glares so evil it would make Megatron himself run away in fear. She wanted to run but stayed, "Um...Chromia's looking for you, Storm..."

"Ok..." Moonstorm's words were quick and snappy when she spoke.

"Ok...do you want me to go away now...?" Cubiczirconia asked, feeling un comfortable.

Moonstorm just continued to glare, "If you want to."

Comet spoke up when she started to stand, "So, I heard you killed your sparkling."

"What? I didn't-!"

"Primus! You really are a fragging freak!" Comet stood up with a threatening look. Cubiczirconia tried to walk away but Comet grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to sit back down, "I don't see how Ratchet puts up with you." Following those words was a hard smack to the face. Cubiczirconia looked at her friend who was watching everything, still holding the book.

"Cu-zee must be upset about something..." Ratchet thought, putting a hand on his chest. He had his back turned when he heard the door open to his medbay, but didn't see anything when he turned around. He saw slight movement between one of the berths and the wall so decided to walk over to investigate. He wasn't expecting what he saw at all. His bond mate was a trembling mess, curled in a ball on the cold floor not making a sound, "Cu-zee?"

No answer.

Her shaking became worse.

"Cubiczirconia?" He threw the berth over and ran to her side grabbing hold of her. Once he uncurled her from the ball she had curled up into his concern became even greater upon seeing her offlined optics and the mess she was in. He paniced.

"Wheeljack! What's wrong?" Chromia and Elita met up with the mechanic on their way to the medbay.

"Something is wrong with Cu-zee, Ratchet said he needed help! I don't know what happened!"

The door to the medbay opened to reveal Prowl, Barricade, and a very angry Ratchet in front on a berth. Elita gasped when she saw the young femme laying completely still upon it.

"She's in extreme shock, for some reason." Prowl said, placing a hand on the pink femme's shoulder. Before he could finish what he was saying Ironhide burst through the door, "I want answers, NOW!"

Ratchet looked down at his bonded, not knowing what to do or say until an idea hit him, "Uplink."

"That's an idea! Then we can see what the heck happened."

Meanwhile in the dark of the night, red optics were glowing in the shadows, an evil smirk on his face plates.


	21. Cubiczirconia tells it like it is!

"Cu-zee! It's not what it seems!"

"Moonstorm?"

"Get Prowl!"

Cubiczirconia opened her optics to see everyone facing away from her, having a conversation about Moonstorm.

"Why would Moonstorm do something so horrible?" Elita was talking but Chromia heard nothing.

"That's not my daughter..."

Everyone turned to look at the blue femme. Prowl was the one who broke the silence, "That's not your daughter?"

"No! I think I would know my own daughter when I see her in person or or through someone elses mind!"

"P-prowl..."

The others turned to see Cubiczirconia's silver optics opened. Ratchert and Prowl made their way over to her. She almost fell back into recharge until Ratchet hooked a tube into her wrist, energon flowing through, "Moonstorm..."

Prowl leaned closer putting his audios to her mouth in an attempt to hear her better, "What is it?"

"She's in trouble..."

"Moonstorm?"

She nodded.

Prowl gently took her other hand in his, "What's going on? How do you know she's in trouble?"

Ratchet spoke up, not wanting his love to speak and waste energy, "You might think this is a little on the odd side but the two have a bond, sort of like a half..."

"What?"

"The two have somewhat bonded before quite a few times, they have a bond that is hard to explain. She can feel Moonstorm's feelings every now and then but unlike the bond spark mates have they can only speak to each other while they are in recharge or in an unconscience state. It is the result of one trying to comfort another."

"Like the bond you and I have, Chromia." Elita spoke up when she saw her friends confused optics.

Prowl stood straight and turned to walk out, "I think I know the jack off that's behind all of this. I'm going to get a team together and we will find Moonstorm. Starscream has gone missing as well. Barricade, you find the copy of Moonstorm and bring her to Ratchet. He will offline her and find out what's going on."

Barricade nodded and left with Frenzy on his shoulder.

Ratchet worked on Cubiczirconia for a long time and went into recharge once she was good as new. The young medic sat up and thought about Moonstorm and everything that was happening. "Why me?"

...

Moonstorm awakened in a dark room, unable to see anything at all.

"Well, look who's awake."

The femme looked up, hoping the voice didn't belong to whom she thought it belonged to. But to her misfortune it was him.

"Megatron?"

He smirked an evil smirk when she struggled against the energy cuffs that held her to the wall. She was scared until she heard a familiar voice, "Let her go, Megatron! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Starscream?"

Sure enough, the seeker was laying battered and broken on the floor not to far away from her.

"Why are we here?" She grew even more annoyed when he just up and left. That was when Starscream answered her question, "He wants to offline her because of me being a traitor. But putting someone offline to him means torturing them to death, making them suffer."

"What the slag?"

"He claims he will set us free if we tell him where she is, but I'd rather die in the most disturbing way possible than to give my sparkling to that bastard..."

...

Cubiczirconia wanted to crawl under a huge rock somewhere as she listened to Prowl. A huge battle was getting ready to take place and she felt it was all her fault. Unfortunately so did Comet, "You always have to start something don't you? This wouldn't have happened if you would've just died with your mother."

"SHUT UP!" The next thing everyone saw was Comet flying across the room from Cubiczirconia's fist, "I am SICK and TIRED of you always saying stupid shit to me! You were the one who always started stuff, not me! Maybe the reason YOU don't have a mother anymore is because she probably offlined herself so she wouldn't have to hear your bitching and whining! If I had a daughter like you I would definately shoot myself in the fragging head because of your fucking mouth! It isn't MY fault that Megatron is after me! It isn't my fault he took my best and only friend away! So do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone! Or better yet, go frag yourself with a cannon, you dumb bitch!''

The room was dead silent when she stopped yelling at the orange femme at her feet. Jazz spoke first, breaking the silence, "Daaamn! She's worse than Prowl in the morning after not gettin any!"

Prowl's optic twitched before he knocked the gun he was holding against Jazz's head, "Ok...now...are we going to battle or not?"

"You always hatin on me, Prowl..."

"Only because you bring it upon yourself. Besides...you didn't think I was hating on you last night."


	22. Hidden in the Darkness

"Cu-zee, I don't want you to be in this battle."

"What?"

"Megatron is after you, I don't want you to get hurt."

Cubiczirconia looked up at Ratchet, samewhat annoyed, "Megatron has kidnapped both my father and my best friend! I promised I wouldn't lose anyone else to him! Not like my mother! Ratchet please...let me help! I'm a medic too, if you haven't noticed!"

"But you've never even been in a real battle before and the clone of Moonstorm was actually a bomb, you know Megatron wants you for some reason."

"What's that got to do with anything?" She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, "I want to be there by your side in case something happens to either one of us." The older medic placed his hand against her cheek. She was determined and there was no way he was going to persuade her to stay here in the safety of the base, "Ok, but stay close to me. I'm not going to risk you getting injured." She nodded and rested her head against his chest, closing her optics, "Thank you..."

Upon seeing the area to which the battle would soon take place, she started to get a little nervous. It was dark, clouds covered the moon in the night sky while shadows danced around the huge cage they found to be Megatron's hideout. Around the entrance to the cave were a bunch of trees but the area thinned out into nothing but land as far as the eye could see. Her silver optics looked over to see a ground end, 'Better make sure no one falls down there...' She thought as she leaned against a lone tree a few feet away from the edge. The ground below seemed to give off a bright glow, curiously she walked to the very edge and looked down to see...

"Ratchet? Why is there an acid pit _here_? I didn't think this planet had any!"

"It's not suppose to." Before he could speak again they heard gunshots and screams as the decepticons started on their attack.

Moonstorm was half in recharge when she thought she heard the sounds of guns, "H-hey! Starscream? What's..."

"Battle...Megatron has started a fight with the Autobots."

Her optics widened, "Do you think they took Cu-zee?"

"No, I'm fine."

Moonstorm turned to see her best friend standing at the opened cell door, with a grin on her face. She was able to get away from the energy cuffs with Cubiczirconia's help but Starscream was another story. His body was torn and shredded, how was he even still online?

"Father? What happened?" As if on cue, a group of medics came in and started taking him out. Cubiczirconia and Moonstorm shared a long hug after they had taken her father away safely. Moonstorm let her fingers run through Cubiczirconia's cyberlocks with one hand while the other held her against her, "Why are you here? Do you have any idea what Mega-bitch wants to do to you?"

"Yeah," She replied, "but I couldn't leave you and my father behind. You've always helped me when I was in trouble so now it's my turn to help you!"

"I'm the juggernaut, bitch!"

"Jazz! You got it all wrong!"

"What?"

"Here's how you do it." Wheeljack dusted his shoulders off then turned around knocking down a random decepticon that was heading his way, "I'm Rick James, BITCH!"

"What happened to Scarface?"

"Scar-who?"

Prowl ran up, knocking the two mechs over, "Just shut the frag up and help us!"

Optimus had been engaged in a face off with Megatron and for the moment it didn't look good for the autobot leader, "Prime, give up. Just tell me where the little traitor is."

"Over my offlined body!" His fists met the decepticon leader's face, busting one of his optics...

Ratchet had no idea how long the fight lasted. He tried to figure out what was going on while helping one of the mechs to his feet. It was dark again, but he had a little trouble identifying the offlined autobots from the decepticons. Megatron was laying in front of him, both optics shattered and his body torn in half. He shuttered to think of what he might of said to piss off Optimus enough to do that. The autobot medic threw his head up when he remembered his bonded, she had ran off again and she was no where to be seen. She never appeared during the brawl outside his hideout.

"Ratchet!"

"Cu-zee?"

She ran up to him with Moonstorm right beside her.

"Megatron is offline." Optimus could be heard until Ironhide started screaming, "Chromia!"

"Ironhide, wha-"

"I can't find Chromia! I can barely feel her through our bond!" He ran looking through the fallen transformers until he heard a quiet moan. He rushed to the direction and found Chromia underneath some rocks with a bunch of decepticons surrounding her, all offline.

"Chromia! You ok?"

She groaned a bit before speaking, "Ugh, I'm pissed."

Yeah, she was ok.

Right after Ratchet left to go speak with Prowl, Comet came up to Cubiczirconia who was standing and looking down into the acid pit. Maybe she wasn't a Decepticon reject, after all? Maybe she wasn't that bad. "You know...you-" She was cut off when she was pushed to the ground. Confused, she looked up seeing Cubiczirconia laying in front of her with a huge hole in her chest. Shockwave wasn't completely offline and had randomly held up his gun and pilled the trigger, but Cubiczirconia had shoved Comet behind her and took the blow. Comet was shocked, "Cubiczirconia?" The orange femme crawled over to her savior and grabbed her hand, "W-why did you do that? What...? After everything I put you through...?"

"Because... You...actually have a purpose in life..." Her body trembled in pain as her silver optics flickered, "W-where's Ratchet?"

"Ratchet!" Cubiczirconia heard a few people screaming for her bonded before everything went black.

**Zirconia**: Hmmm...yeah, life sucks. But it ain't over yet.


	23. A Light in the Darkness

**Zirconia: **I would've updated sooner but I've been kind of down lately. My dog I've had since I was 2 died recently and I haven't been feeling real fanfic-ish. She was 18 years old and now not having her around just seems weird. She was there for me no matter what happened, and was always my friend. Now three of my friends are mad at me cause I said something on myspace about me feeling like I had no friends now that my one true, life long friend is gone. I wasn't thinking and I was overly upset when I typed it so I don't know what's going to happen. It just seems weird not seeing her run up to the car when we come back from somewhere, not having her wait at the door for you when it's time for dinner...I don't know...but this chapter might be short. I had got random ideas from random fanfictions so if you are the one who originally thought of the whole spark saving another one by bonding with each other then tell me and I'll change it. But I do give **credit** to whoever it was that thought of that. Do forgive me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could see two figures standing over her, covered in shadows. All she could feel was the pain coming from the big hole in her chest. She was so relieved to hear the two speak.

"The bleeding won't stop..."

"We can stop it, just make sure she doesn't feel any pain."

"We're losing her!"

"No we're not," She heard her lover say, "I can't let her die this way, Wheeljack."

_"Cubiczirconia..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm proud of you..."_

_"Mother?"_

_She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing there in front of her with her father. "It's nice for all three of us to be together again, even if it is just for a short time." She said. Starscream stood, looking as if he was in shock, "Crystalmeth..."_

_"Starscream?" She smiled at him, "I just wanted to let you two know how much I miss you."_

_"I miss you too, Mommy." Cubiczirconia saw her femme creator move to one knee in front of her, her long, knee-length cyberlocks touching the ground, "Tell Ratchet he has my blessing."_

_Starscream sat down with the two and they shared a long hug before everything went bright._

_"I love you, Cubiczirconia. Remember that."_

"Cubiczirconia? Can you hear me?" She felt a hand rest against her cheek but her optics just wouldn't open, "So...tired..." She managed to choke out with a groan and trembled when she felt slight pain from a cool breeze flowing over her bare chest. Any other time she would've freaked out and ran to the nearest corner but you couldn't do much with a giant hole in your chest.

"You went offline over three times." She heard Wheeljack as he spoke to her, "But Ratchet refused to give up."

"Where's Moonstorm?"

"She's outside, waiting for you to heal."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"Ok, but...for what?"

"Actually believing for one second that her clone was actually her."

"The bomb?"

She nodded.

Wheeljack looked nervous, "Y-yeah, I'd rather not think about that right now but I'll tell her for you."

"Thank you."

Wheeljack turned and walked out of the medbay, leaving her alone with Ratchet, "My mother gives you her blessing." She smiled even though she was in great pain.

"W-what?"

"My mother gives you her blessing."

"Crystalmeth?"

"Yes, I saw her." She looked up at Ratchet as he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her cold lips.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He held her small hand against the side of his face but become overly alarmed when she jerked forwards, screaming in pain. Ratchet placed his other hand on her stomach and gently held her down, his forehead touching hers. Wheeljack ran in, "What is it?!"

"Her spark is pulsing way to fast!"

"Then join your spark with hers!"

Outside Moonstorm was with Comet.

"Why did she save me? I haven't been anything but a bitch to her since she came here."

"She wants to help everyone but they won't allow her to do so."

"She almost gave her life up for me without a second thought. But-"

"She doesn't care who you are or what you've done. She just wants to help."

Comet sat down on the floor against the wall, then looked up at Moonstorm, "Do...you think she'll forgive me for all of the slag I've done to her?"

"What do you think?" Moonstorm said, giving the orange femme a warm smile.


	24. Confessions

Cubiczirconia was in the medbay with Ratchet, sitting on one of his medical berths, day dreaming. She didn't want to just lay around in their room but she was still off balance when walking so he allowed her to stay in the medbay and run around so he could keep an eye on her. Her chest still hurt but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Her silver optics watched the medic as he was working on one of the twins, Sunstreaker wouldn't hold still and was constantly yelling for his brother...whom Ratchet had locked outside. Cubiczirconia was trying so hard not to laugh for they were screaming at each other through the door which was annoying Ratchet even more.

"Sunny! What's he doing to you?!"

"He's killing me! Find a way in!"

"You two are giving me a reason to offline you here and now!" Ratchets optic twitched as the twin outside stopped yelling.

_"Cu-zee?" _Moonstorm was speaking to her through their private comlink, _"You think you could meet me outside the medical bay real quick?"_

"Yeah, give me a minute to unlock the door." She looked at Ratchet who was looking back at her with wide optics as she made her way to the main door and opened it.

"Cu-zee! Don-!" Ratchet was cut off in mid sentance as one twin came in and glomped the other with the medic ending up in the middle. Cubiczirconia just smiled innocently and apoligized before completely exiting the room. As the door closed screaming and loud thuds could be heard, she just knocked on the door and yelled through it, "Oh you're fine, Ratchet!"

A faint voice could be heard through the door, "I thought you were on my side!"

"Eheh, sorry!" She truned around and saw Comet standing behind her. She almost ran back into the medbay until she grabbed her arm. The femme flinched, waiting for Comet to strike her but opened her optics when she felt two arms embrace her. She opened her optics to see Comet hugging her very gently, "C-Comet? Y-you okay?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did...and apoligize for being a complete jerk to you."

Cubiczirconia wrapped her arms around the orange femme, "Why are you apoligizing? There's no need to..."

"What?" She looked up at her with her blue optics full of energon tears, "What do you mean there's no need to?"

"I don't hold grudges, you know. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone...and for the most part everyone left me alone."

"Yeah, when you were with Ratchet...forgive me, Cu-zee." She hugged her again.

'Gosh, it feels weird with her calling me that.' She thought silently to herself as she embraced the other femme once more.

"I just have a confession to make..."

'Uh-oh...' She thought,

"The only reason I said those things was because..." She stopped and gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips, "...I've always been attracted to you and I didn't know what to do or how to tell you."

Cubiczirconia blinked twice before speaking, "Okay...that was...unexpected."

Coughing was heard and the two femme's turned to see Bumblebee looking at the two of them, "..."

"Heya Bumblebee..."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." The yellow mech walked off muttering about drinking to much highgrade.

"Highgrade?"

The medic laughed, "I think he's just not used to seeing us without one trying to kill the other..." She looked back at the femme in front of her, "I'm sorry but I'm in love with Ratchet."

"Well, I figured as much. Would it be ok if we just...started over?"

A smile formed on Cubiczirconia's face as she nodded and watched Comet hold her hand out, "I'm Comet, nice to meet you."

"Cubiczirconia..." She shook her hand and the two giggled at each other.

Then the mood was ruined by two twins bursting out of the medbay being chased by random flying objects that were all hitting them in the back of their heads, "Uh...I think he needs help."

"Yeah he does."

Comet smirked, "No, help help. As in you going in there and calming him down."

"Oh! Yeah! Good idea."

**Zirconia: **Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know what you're thinking...WTF?! ...right? Hehe, you gotta love those twins. -snaps fingers- They're just so awesome.


	25. Help yourself!

**Zirconia: **Oh noes! Yeah this one short. I have pictures of Cubiczirconia if you wanna see them at DeviantArt just put the spaces together.

My profile: xcubiczirconia . deviantart . com

My gallery: xcubiczirconia . deviantart . com / gallery /

Main picture of Cubiczirconia: xcubiczirconia . deviantart . com / art / Cubiczirconia - adult - femme - 99380761

Sparkling Cubiczirconia with her mother Crystal Meth: xcubiczirconia . deviantart . com / art / Cubiczirconia - with - Crystalmeth - 101652595

Quick sketch and yes I know her eyes are off, dont tell me. I already posted it and I'm not going through all that trouble to redo it: xcubiczirconia . deviantart . com / art / Cubiczirconia - Front - View - 101732810

Ok, on with my fic...

Ratchet finally calmed down after a few Earth hours. Ironhide came to Cubiczirconia asking if she had spoken to Moonstorm.

"Not since a few hours ago, why?"

"She's missing along with Wheeljack, Barricade, and Jazz." His optics were full of worry, "Something's not right."

"Ironhide!" Chromia ran into the medbay, "There was a Decepticon attack! Moonstorm and Barricade are hurt bad!"

Moonstorm was screaming bloody murder when the medics arrived. Cubiczirconia paniced and ran to her best friend, "Moonstorm! What happened?!"

"It's a virus of some sort..."Wheeljack had been hanging on to his bonded but was pulled away when she started lashing out at random. "...I tried to save her but I didn't make it in time..."

"Moonstorm! It's me, calm-!" Cubiczirconia was knocked backwards after Moonstorm shot her in her face, hard with her cannon. Ratchet grabbed the sedative but couldn't get anywhere before the femme started firing her cannons at random and screaming. Cubiczirconia, half blinded by energon, managed to crawl beside her and restrain her long enough for the others to sedate her and get her to the medbay back at the base.

Ratchet and Comet made their way to Cubiczirconia, who was picking herself up and starting to run behind the others.

"Cu-zee! Stop!" The two grabbed her before she hit the ground, "I have horrible luck, don't I?"

Ratchet turned her head up and Comet moved the cyberlocks away only to freak out, "R-Ratchet-!"

"She'll be fine, calm down."

Comet couldn't understand how Ratchet managed to stay calm when his bonded had a bullet hole replacing her right optic.

"I'm fine, just help Moonstorm! I can manage until she is functioning normal again!"

"Cu-zee! Let us help you! Worry about yourself for once!" Cubiczirconia just looked at Comet with her one optic as she spoke, "I finally have a chance to make things right but if you don't take care of yourself along with the rest of us then I won't be able to..."

"Comet?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going anywhere."


	26. What Could've Been

**Zirconia:** Ratchet gets to see what Cubiczirconia's life would've been like if Megatron wouldn't have killed all the femmes and younglings, if she was still a Decepticon. Since Decepticons are sick I tried to make this chapter a lil disturbing...did I manage to do that? I tried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She gets hurt so much. She probably would've been safer if she had of stayed with the decepticons..." With that last thought, Ratchet fell into recharge.

......................................

_"Where am I?" Ratchet only saw darkness around him until a scene slowly began to fade in around him. He was confused until he saw his bonded with her mother and father. Then he was falling, different visions flying through his head all at once. He screamed as loud as he could but was drowned out by the sounds and voices around him, "My head is going to explode!" He pleaded for everything to stop. Suddenly everything just stopped and he found himself in a dark room. He recognized the walls of the decepticon base back on Cybertron and turned to run for a door only to see his sparkmate standing in his way. "Z-zirconia! Thank Primus you're ok!" No answer "Cubiczirconia?" He reached out for her hand- -but it went right through her as if he were a ghost. His optics looked over her and he noticed...her optics were an evil purple along with her armor, her cyberlocks were all black with purple gems in a style she had outside of this dream...or nightmare. He saw that she was a seeker, like her parents. 'If Megatron let all of the femme's and sparklings live, she would've become this evil being you see here.' "Where is the fool I bonded with?!" Her voice was full of anger and hatred, snappy but seductive, nothing like the soft spoken, gentle femme that was bonded with him. The medic's attention flew to the door as it was slammed open, Thundercracker walked in, "Took you long enough." Cubiczirconia snapped at him. He just smirked and stepped towards her, backing her into the corner of the dark room. The autobot medic looked on in horror as the mech jerked off her breast plate and they began their love making which wasn't loving at all. Ratchet closed his optics and turned around. The visions kept surrounding him until he found himself in the battle near the acid pit, the same battle where his love saved Comet. Cubiczirconia had Bumblebee and Moonstorm a step away from falling into the acid pit. She had already slaughtered the twins, murdered Chromia and Red Alert, disabled Ironhide and threw him next to his bonded's broken body. Ratchet was in complete shock upon seeing himself run up behind his beloved sparkmate and managed to stab his gun into her back with one hand, grabbing and crushing her spark casing in the process. He caught her, though, before she hit the ground. Black tears streamed down from her optics as looked up at the medic, dying slowly and painfully in his strong arms. "Medic...your name was Ratchet...correct?" He nodded while still glaring at the femme, "Why...do I feel so slagging at ease right now?" "I don't know, but I feel the same." Cubczirconia then grabbed one of her blades and sliced her abdomen open, jerking her breast plate off, "Medic...please...save the little one. Don't...let her become a decepticon and live like I had to..." With those last words she went offline. Ratchet took the second spark from her before hers completely faded and placed it in a special container. He raised the child as if it was his own. A little femme with bright colored cyberlocks and crystals that decorated her armor. "Father? Are you ok?" He turned to see her standing behind him with a concerned look in her optics before she jumped up and gave him a hug. "Yes, Callisto. I'm fine."_

................................................

Ratchet opened his optics and jerked up, panicing. He did manage to calm down, though upon seeing Cubiczirconia curled up next to him in a cute little ball. While she was still he decided to run a few scans to see if she was functioning correctly. They couldn't fix her right optics but managed to place what was left back together so it looked some what normal aside from the long scar that started above her right eye, running down to her lower cheek. Wheeljack made an eyepatch for her to wear over the hole where her optic once was. She thought it was cute with the red medical cross decorating the middle of the thick white material. The scans all turned out normal except for...wait a minute! He scanned her again... ...and almost fainted! She was carrying and this time both her AND the second spark were healthy! Ratchet settled down next to her and gathered her in his arms.


	27. A Lost Friendship

Chromia was glad to find Ironhide in the courtyard, "Hide! Cubiczirconia is with spark!"

"What?"

"Cu-zee is with spark!" She repeated.

"Primus...the spawn of Ratchet is-"

Before he could finish, the blue femme punched his arm and giggled, "She's making Moonstorm the child's godmother."

"Speaking of Moonstorm, where is she?"

No one had seen the trigger happy femme all morning, which wasn't unusual. She would always run off then pop back up later.

Ratchet had been in recharge but awakened to find his bondmate standing at one of the big windows, looking out. He remained still, watching her, admiring the way the rising sun made her cyberlocks shine and the gemstones decorating her armor glitter, almost making her look like a goddess. Her optics were sad, like usual, as she gazed out the window, hugging herself. He realized something was bothering her, this was when he sat up, "Cu-zee, what's the matter?"

Her voice was soft and full of worry, "Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is...wrong. I just have a bad feeling, is all." Ratchet stood behind her and took her into his arms. Her back against his stomach, they both looked out of the window. Ratchet scanned her body then she spoke again, "Not me..."

"What is it then?"

"Something, somewhere is different...out of place...something...bad." He finally heard it in her voice, shock. She was having what humans call a panic attack. A horrible feeling of dread beezed through him, 'Last time this happened...' He thought, 'Was when Moonstorm got herself into a life or death situation when the two were younglings...'

The medic turned and and made a quick call to Wheeljack, "Jack! Is Moonstorm with you?!"

"No, she left this morning after waking up."

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No idea. She'd been acting weird since last night, though." Wheeljack sounded confused.

"How so?"

"Well...we were...she...seemed distracted during...our...'time alone together' and she was crying before she went into recharge. I tried to ask what the deal was but she refused to tell me."

Ratchet sighed, "Ok, thank you 'Jack." He turned back to his beloved who was clutching at her chest.

"Ratchet, something's wrong!" She was in tears now, "What is it?!"

He raced to her and gathered her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her, "Listen to me, ok? You have to calm down, love." Eventually she managed to pull herself together before hearing a loud gunshot. Right about that time, Comet contacted the two through an open channel, "Cubic! Ratchet! Come to the lobby! It's an emergancy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chromia couldn't believe this! "Moonstorm...what...why?" Her optics were wide as they scanned the scene before her. Her daughter had snuck a group of decepticons into the autobot base.

"Forgive me, Mother." She replied, holding up her cannon.

"Moonstorm!" She heard her best friends voice and turned around, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sorry, Cubiczirconia..." She faced her friend, showing a decepticon symbol on her chest, "But I guess this means we aren't friends anymore."

"But-! No! Moonstorm!" She didn't know what to say! Her best friend was standing before her with an emotionless look on her face, holding her cannon in her direction. Without warning, Comet was in front of her, "Moonstorm! What the frag is wrong with you?!"

"Comet, don't make me hurt you..."

"Why are you doing this? Put the gun down! You and Cubiczirconia had a true friendship that was never meant to be broken!"

"She always claimed she didn't have any, so..."

"A true friend would stay by her side and let her know that there is at least one person that cares! Not run off and become a decepticon!"

"I was given a better offer by Megatron and Pluto anyway."

Comet gasped and stepped closer to Cubic, "Pluto?! She's still online?"

'Megatron's sparkmate, Pluto had killed herself...but...'

"She isn't offline, you computer whore." She spat at Comet. Cubiczirconia was sparkbroken, her best friend left because of something she said? She only claimed to not have any friends because no one ever bothered to try and become friends with her. She wasn't speaking of Moonstorm because Moonstorm was more of a sister. She couldn't even hear the gun fire or the battle taking place around her. All she could see were the many memories of her and Moonstorm flashing through her head. This couldn't be happening.


	28. Search & Rescue

It had been one Earth week since the attack and Chromia hadn't said a word to anyone, not even Ironhide. Her daughters betrayal had hit her pretty hard. Ironhide tried to comfort her but everytime he tried to get near her, she would turn away. Chromia's sobbing echoes throughout the room, "Hide...why would Primus let such a thing happen?"

"This wasn't his fault, 'Mia," Ironhide traced a finger down her cheek as he spoke, "Everything happens for a reason. We'll get her back, I promise you."

"How is Cu-zee taking this in?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cubiczirconia, as usual, blamed herself. Her father sat, cradling her crying form in his arms with Frenzy off to the side trying to speak, which was useless since no one could understand his spazzy studdering.

"I can't believe Pluto is back..." The femme sniffled and pulled Frenzy into a cuddle, "Her and Mother never got along anyway..."

"I will avenge Crystal Meth's death. I'll show Megatron just how it feels to lose your sparkmate. The whore is able to hypnotise humans and Cybertronians."

"S-so Moonstorm was hypnotised?"

"I don't know. Most likely."

Before another word was spoken, Prowl's voice came in through the comlinkss, "Decepticon signal coming from inside the base!"

Starscream growled, taking out his weapon with Frenzy on his shoulder.

Cubiczirconia's optics looked at the floor, "I'm staying here. I'll be ok."

It took a few minutes for Starscream to be convinced but he eventually left, determined to find the Decepticon. She watched as her father left with the spazzy bot on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ratchet! Where's Wheeljack?!" Jazz ran up to Ratchet, or more like ran into him almost making the medic fall over.

"Don't ask me! I don't know! How long have we been searching for the Decepticon now?"

"Uh...almost two hours?"

"Jazz! Ratchet!" Prowl ran up to the two, "The signal is gone..."

Jazz shrugged, "Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"There are quite a few femmes and mechs missing..." The cop car looked at Ratchet with worried optics, "Cubiczirconia is one of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cubiczirconia opened her optics, feeling pain running throughout her head making it ache. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was talking with Frenzy and her father, what happened after that? Oh, yeah. Prowl announced that there was a Decepticon in the base and her father left with Frenzy. That was when she was going to contact Ratchet but when she turned around...

'That's all I remember...'

"Cu-zee?"

"Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack came crawling up to her out of no where, "Are you alright?"

"I think so, where are we?"

"The Decepticon base," He pulled her small body to his, "We have to find a way out, can you walk?"

A gunshot rang through the air, the target was Cubiczirconia's upper left thigh.

"No, she can't." Cubiczirconia's optics widened in horror. That voice, the same one from when she was little, 'Please don't let it be-'

"Thundercracker! They said not to kill them, remember?" Another familiar voice, a femme's, "I'll take the mech."

The evil sounding voice spoke again, "I'll take Cubiczirconia. She was, after all, supposed to be my sparkmate. I'm going to show her what she's been missing out on."

'Ratchet...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to find them NOW!" Ratchet was furious, raising his voice at the others.

"We need a plan."

"Prowl! Do you know what could be happening to them while we just stand here and do nothing?!"

Ratchet was thrown against the wall with a hand around his throat, "Calm down! We're going to go get them! But we need a plan, we can't just run in and start a brawl." Ironhide let his hand ease off of Ratchet's neck and he began to calm down, "Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"There is an entrace in the back of the decepticon base, no one usually stands guard there. Frenzy, do you think you could sneak in and disable the power, somehow?"

A nod came from the twitchy bot.

"Ok, there will be snipers surrounding the base-"

"I'm going in for Cubiczirconia."

Prowl nodded, "You can go in through the back with Frenzy."

"But what about Pluto?" The yellow bot known as Bumblebee jumped beside Prowl, "What if she is the one that catches us?"

"I'll take care of her and Megatron." Starscream growled, "You just leave them to me."

Optimus nodded, agreeing with Prowl's plan, "Roll out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thundercracker smirked as he looked down at the broken femme laying with the stasis cuffs around her wrists. He had brought her to his own personal quarters. He had no trouble with her at all, after he snapped the stasis cuffs on, anyway.

She felt horrible, not being able to fight back but she tried to get away. The stasis cuffs caused her body to just stop working all together, the only thing she could do was speak and see what was happening around her and to her.

'I'm sorry, Ratchet...'

Though, when the seeker removed the section between her breast, she began to cry, "Please...just leave me alone..."

"Now, why would I want to do something like that?" He smirked, knowing she was bonded which meant it would hurt more than one being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just outside the base, the autobots were surrounding the entire area. Ratchet was with Prowl, Frenzy hitching a ride on his shoulder. Prowl looked at Ratchet, "You remember my directions through the base, right?"

"Ye-AHHHGHHH!"

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet threw his hand over his mouth, trying to keep quiet. His anger rose along with realization. The cop car beside of him tried to calm the mech down but before he could do as much as say anything the medic was on his way to the base.

"Jazz, fall back!"

No one was even near the back of the base so it was easy for Frenzy to get inside and let Ratchet in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pluto, how nice to see you."

"Starscream, How have you been?"

"Don't give me that slag."

"Hm, Once Megatron knows your here-"

"I'm not here for Megatron."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This wasn't happening! It couldn't be! The pain was overwhelming.

"No one told me you were with spark," He licked the side of her face with his hand trailing down her abdomen, threatening the second spark inside her body, "You're nothing like your bitch of a mother, she was able 2 take 3 cocks at one time."

Cubiczirconia opened her eyes and screamed a scream of anger so powerful, it physically threw the seeker off of her and into the wall. She focused her energy on the stasis cuffs, trying to get them to shatter. She'd seen Jazz do it a million times! So shecould do it, right? 'No time to be thinking about Jazz and Prowl's sex life, how did he do it?! He made it look so easy! C'mon!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frenzy lead Ratchet to the main hallway where the prisoners were usually held. He saw a few femmes and mechs but no Cubiczirconia. "Frenzy, can you handle this," He points to the energy cage, "by yourself?"

Frenzy nodded and started messing with the surrounding computers as Ratchet took off outside and down the hallway, 'Think, where would she be?'

_"Where is the fool I bonded with?!" Her voice was full of anger and hatred, snappy but seductive, nothing like the soft spoken, gentle femme that was bonded with him. The medic's attention flew to the door as it was slammed open, Thundercracker walked in, "Took you long enough." Cubiczirconia snapped at him. He just smirked and stepped towards her, backing her into the corner of the dark room. _

"Thundercracker's quarters..." He started running and heard a loud scream that made his whole body hurt.

**Zirconia: **:munchin on a Mcdonald's cheese burger: Yeah, I know. I'm still workin on the next chapter.


	29. Into the Darkness of a Rose

Cubic Zirconia opened her optics to find herself on the berth she shared with Ratchet in the autobot base, "Ugh, what happened?" Upon sitting up, pain shot through her entire body. She remembered nothing as she ran her fingers over the metallic bandages covering her chest and arms, "Oh...that's right. I was..." She didn't remember anything at first, 'Ok, I remember being with Wheeljack, then I...was taken by Thundercracker, then...' She laid back down on her back trying to remember what had taken place.

_"No one told me you were with spark," He licked the side of her face with his hand trailing down her abdomen, threatening the second spark inside her body, "You're nothing like your bitch of a mother, she was able 2 take 3 cocks at one time."_

_Cubiczirconia opened her eyes and screamed a scream of anger so powerful, it physically threw the seeker off of her and into the wall. She focused her energy on the stasis cuffs, trying to get them to shatter. She'd seen Jazz do it a million times! So shecould do it, right? 'No time to be thinking about Jazz and Prowl's sex life, how did he do it?! He made it look so easy! C'mon!'_

_"Zirconia!"_

_"Ratchet?!"_

_The medic growled and kicked the seeker onto his back. Pure agony went through him as the medic pinned him down and began ripping his left arm off._

_Cubic Zirconia felt sick. A heavy feeling of dread crushed her chest as her optics dimmed in and out. She could hear Ratchet and Thundercracker across the room engaged on a one on one fight but tried to everything around her. The click of the stasis cuffs was deffening, almost. By the time she had sat up, Ratchet was beside her._

Cubic Zirconia jumped when Ratchet entered the room, the door shutting softly behind him, "How do you feel?"

He didn't recieve an answer, just a trance-like stare before she turned away. She couldn't feel the spark she was carrying.

"What's wrong?" He took her small body into his arms as she began to tremble, tears falling from her optics.

"I'm sorry I'm so fragging weak! I'm pathetic! I couldn't stop Thundercracker from doing what he did! I couldn't take up for myself!" She sobbed, "I couldn't even protect our sparkling..."

"Cu-zee-"

"How can you love a glitch like me? Why am I even still online?!"

"Zirconia!"

She stopped and looked up at her sparkmate as he spoke to her, "You are not weak, you managed to get out of the stasis cuffs without help. The only other Transformer in history that is able to do that is Jazz...and that's because Prowl scared the slag out of him with shackles and an energon whip, but we aren't going there, now. Second, just stop and listen to your spark." He hugged her to his chest in an attempt to calm her down, "Do you hear it?"

Cubic Zirconia sniffled before looking up at the other medic, "He's still alive?! Where is he?!"

"You mean 'they?'"

"They?"

"Twins, and they were laying beside you the whole time, love." Ratchet smirked as she realized that her sparklings were indeed alive and right beside her on a little sparkling berth covered in a thick metallic blanket. One mech and one femme. The little femme opened her optics and reached out to her mother, who picked her up and held her to her chest.

"The little mech finally went into recharge not even ten minutes before you woke." He watched his bonded cradle the sparkling.

"Desdemona..." She looked at the sleeping mechling next, placing her hand on his head, "...and Eukelade."

"Cubic Zirconia, do you remember what happened after I offlined your uncle?"

She looked down, trying to think.

_"Moonstorm? What are you doing?" Cubic Zirconia looked on in horror as her best friend held a gun up to Wheeljack's spark. This couldn't be happening! Why was she doing this?_

_"I am only managing to have a little fun, dear." _

_That wasn't her real voice, she really was being controlled. Without even thinking, Cubic Zirconia unwrapped the whip from around her waist and managed to grab Moonstorms gun with it, jerking it out of the femme's hands._

**I feel helpless waiting.  
Could this all be the end?  
It's all coming down all at once.  
Am I losing you?**

_"Stupid sparkling! You have no idea what you're dealing with." Those optics, once a beautiful blue were now an evil red. This wasn't her friend, this was someone else..._

**No Way **_**Out**_

_The fight against Moonstorm seemed as if it were in slow motion as it took place in the center of the decepticon base. Fists were flying and energon from both bodies fell to the floor and splattered on the walls around them. Wheeljack was barely online when Ratchet took him to the side of the fight, hopefully he wouldn't get hit here. He had to stop this fight between the two friends, the base was already starting to crumble around them. They were only making it worse! It didn't help, knowing that he couldn't even come close to the two all by himself._

**Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.  
You're going to make this work  
Into the darkness...not knowing at all....**

_"Moonstorm, please! Come back-!" The female medic dodged a kicked to the face, "Please! Fight Pluto's control!"_

**Are you out there waiting, wondering about me?  
Never felt so alone as I do now.**

_Moonstorm punched Cubic Zirconia where her right optic once was, "Her mind is weak, she's mine to control, you little turd!" She spat at the autobot femme in front of her, "You're just as stupid as your pathetic creators!" All talk stopped once more when Moonstorm was tackled and held against the wall. To Cubic Zirconia's relief, the normal Moonstorm came back, "Cu-Zee?"_

_**No Way Out**_

_"Moonstorm!" This means her father defeated Pluto and Megatron! All happiness faded, though, when Cubic Zirconia realized what had happened. She didn't feel her father's side of the bond anymore._

**Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.  
you're going to make this work  
Into the darkness...Not knowing at all**

_Her only family member was gone now, she couldn't reach out to him and it terrified her, greatly. This eerie sadness engulfed her entire frame, sending her into a frantic state of paralyzed panic. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, she didn't even hear her mate and best friend calling her name. The debris from the base falling on top of them didn't even snap her out of it, until..._

_"We have to go back! Now!" _

_"We can't! This place is falling appart! We have to move!"_

_"We can't just leave him here!"_

_"We have to!"_

_**"I'm just trying to make this work..."**_

"We went to look for his body, love, but only found...pieces." Ratchet handed her a piece of armor that they had found, the section on his wing where the new autobot symbol had been carved in. She handed the little femme over to him and kept her eyes on that one piece that she had left of her father...

_"Daddy!" The decepticon mech turned to his daughter's voice and saw her tiny form running to him with tears in her ruby optics. He scooped her up in his hands and she instantly cuddled against his chest, "I had a bad dream..."_

_"No need to pay any attention to them, don't let something that is but an idea in the back of your mind take control of your fear, Mini-Meth."_

_**'But did you know that when it snows my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.'**_

"Cubic Zirconia?" Ratchet brought her back into reality, "Who is 'Mini-Meth?'"

"That's...what Father called me when I was a sparkling before I came here. He said I was a mini version of my mother so gave me that nickname. He only said it when we were alone, though."

She had no idea how she could live on without her father. Her spark felt as if it had a huge empty space in it now that he was gone.

Soft, frantic clicks drew her attention to the mechling laying on the sparkling berth beside her. The little mech's arms were waving in the air, feet kicking, wanting attention from his mother. She took him in her arms and held him against her chest where he cuddled, feeling the warmth of her spark. Maybe, just maybe she could fix the piece of her spark that had been torn, by creating more life, _**'But did you know that when it snows my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.'**_


	30. Transformers: Animated Ratchet's Story

**Zirconia:** Last chapter! But this isn't all your gonna see of Cu-zee! The two songs in the last chapter were Into the Darkness by Kittie & Kiss From A Rose by Seal.

....................................

Bumblebee sat there and kept his optics on Ratchet, like everyone else in the room, "So...what happened after that?"

"She insisted that we have more sparklings."

Optimus cocked his head to the side, "How many did you two have, Ratchet?"

"Thirteen."

"WHAT?!" All of the young bots in the room just stared wide eyed at the old medic that was still repairing Bumblebee's arm, or at least trying to, "Would you hold still!"

Prowl was the only one who kept a straight face, "That doesn't suprise me at all. She wanted to repair her spark from the loss of her last family member."

Optimus stood, "I've heard of worse. But I am curious as to what their names were...um...are. We already heard of Desdemona and Eukelade."

"The femmes are Desdemona, Titania, Miranda, Callisto, and Europa. The mechs are Eukelade, Titan, Oberon, Io, Ganymede, Umbriel, Promethius, and Pasiphae. Titan is the youngest, and he's always getting into trouble. I heard he gave Ultra Magnus a bit of it. The one thing Cubic Zirconia is famous for is her voice. She was always singing. Some of her attacks were based on music. A certain melodie would paralyze a decepticon in an instant. Don't as me how she managed to do it, because I don't even know."

"It is an attack that requires a lot of concentration. I learned about such attacks from Yoketron."

"I don't even know if she's still alive. It's been so long since I've even heard from her." Ratchet pushed Bumblebee off the berth, "Ok, you're done. Now, go away." The medi-bot walked to his room, leaving the others alone.

**Two Weeks Later:**

_"Destruction is being cause by the people who are attempting to escape from the city after seeing the gigantic meteor crash in the camping grounds. The cops are having trouble contro-" _Optimus turned off the television and turned around to the other autobots, "Roll out!"

"Wait for me this time!" Sari was all but jumping in the air until Bumblebee grabbed the teenager and buckled her in.

"Bumblebee! Leave Sari here!"

"No way, Big-bot! I have a good feeling about this." The young bot was spinning tires to get ahead of the group leader.

Once in the woods, where Sari had been camping with Prowl and Bumblebee, autobots noticed the smoke from the 'meteor' was starting to clear off. Revealing a good sized autobot command ship, a very badly damaged command ship.

Prowl stepped closer to it, "Should we find a way-" The ninja was interrupted when one of the main doors opened, revealing Perceptor and Wheeljack, engaged in a verbal battle, "I told you not to finish the project until we were on this 'new planet' the other autobots found."

"Is this the planet?"

"You're on Earth." Optimus jumped in, noticing the two bots stopped their arguement upon seeing him.

"Oh good, we did make it."

"See? No problem."

"Your unstable 'invention' blew half the ship off."

Optimus, starting to get slightly annoyed, asked, "Are you two the only one on this ship?"

"Oh, of course not!" Perceptor stepped closer, "We have a great deal of Cybetronians on board."

After a while a large crowd of bots made it off the ship. Sari, who was propped up on Bumblebee's shoulder whispered in his audios, "Good thing the base has a huge under ground basement."

"I don't think that's big enough."

Now that the war was definately over, and Cybertron was destroyed, the autobots had to go to Earth. The ships couldn't last in space forever and this planet was the only one that was actually welcoming. The autobot base was in the process of being enhanced with extra floors and such for the new arrivals. It was after an Earth hour when everyone was ready to go to the new base. Optimus stood beside Ratchet, "We should go home now."

"Ratchet!"

The medic turned and nearly offlined from happiness upon seeing his sparkmate running towards him. He caught her in his arms, spinning around like he did when she first came back after becoming an adult, in the past. Bumblebee and the other three came up to where the other two...or three were.

"Who is that?!"

"I believe that's Cubic Zirconia." Prowl answered the stunned yellow bot.

"I thought she'd be old! Old and ugly!She's-! She's-!"

"She's pretty." Bulkhead sat backwards on the ground.

"Father!" Twelve more bots came running from the ship, glomping Ratchet.

"All of you are safe! But, wait...where is-?"

They all looked up upon hearing another voice, "Wait for me! This isn't fair! I'm always last!" Titan stumbled up to the group pouting but got over it as soon as he saw his father, "Daddy!"

Optimus smiled while looking at the group, "I guess this is a happy ending?"

Prowl just smirked, "Ending? Hm, it isn't over yet."


End file.
